Jasmine's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Jasmine, a futa squirrel anthro (just roll with it) has just gotten a new job at Fazbear's Funland, with no idea what kind of surprises were waiting for her. Inspired by the comic JasminexBonnie and JasminexFoxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Feel free to go see the comic this is based on, just look up FNaF Hentai Jasmine. At time of writing there's only a chapter for Foxy, Bonnie, and a WIP for Chica. She's only a normal female in the comic, but of course I changed her into a female for this story because it's me we're talking about. I'd also like to give thanks to PhantomDragon99, who helped me work on the ideas for the various chapters.**

* * *

Jasmine was a squirrel. An anthro squirrel to be exact, and a futa on top of that. So needless to say she'd never had the best of time trying to fit in with the rest of society. She refused to let it get her down though, doing whatever she could to keep her spirits up and keep her head above water in terms of money.

Businesses were always a little iffy when it came to hiring anthros. After some time, Jasmine had finally been able to find work at a place called Fazbear Fun Land, a massive amusement park, pizzeria thing. She'd heard of the place, but it was relatively new and all she knew about it was that it was known for all its different environments within and for its animatronic performers, of which there were many. She'd heard the stories about the place of course, but didn't believe them.

She was glad she wouldn't be on day shift, she wasn't sure she could handle dealing with a bunch of excited children running around all over the place. Instead she was the night guard, and her only job was to sit in her office, monitor the section of the fun land she was working in that night, and if anyone broke in, she'd call the cops. Easy money.

Evidently, she found upon entering her office, the former security guard had left some kind of training tapes for her, but Jasmine didn't see the point of them. Step one: Monitor security feed, and that's about it. What training could she possibly need in a place like this? So she ignored the tapes, never listening to them. Because of this, she was a bit confused when the animatronics began to move off the stage, but she assumed it was normal; she'd heard how they had a free roam mode to avoid locking up. It was a little creepy, but nothing to worry about.

Unknown to Jasmine, not only were they moving, but moving with purpose. Freddy and the others had only just gotten used to the last security guard and accepted him, they didn't want a new security guard. "Maybe if we get rid of her," Freddy Suggested, "They'll bring Mike back. Bonnie, think you can handle her?"

"The little oblivious squirrel girl all alone in her office?" Bonnie laughed, "She'll be stuffed by one AM." He declared heading out to get the job done quickly. As he got closer to Jasmine's office though, he began to hear moaning. Bonnie was so focused on his current mission he didn't put together what it could be until he got into the room and saw Jasmine. She was dressed in uniform, a light blue top with a darker blue skirt, but the top few buttons had been undone so her decent sized breasts were practically trying to escape. Her panties were currently down to her knees with her skirt pulled back, one hand rubbing her pussy, the other stroking her eight inch cock as she watched something of her screen rather than using it to check the building.

Bonnie had definitely not been expecting this. Jasmine was so engrossed in her porn video, she didn't even notice the large purple rabbit now watching her and quickly getting stiff. Why precisely Bonnie had a member was not something he had ever known. He didn't have very clear memories of where or why he'd been made, only Freddy seemed to know and didn't want to share the info. But regardless, watching Jasmine please herself got him hard in a matter of moments.

As he watched, Bonnie's hand moved down to his own rod, gripping and stroking himself slowly. It wasn't long before Jasmine heard Bonnie's moaning though, becoming aware of the animatronic's presence and freezing in shock when she saw it. Upon seeing him there, watching her masturbate and stroking his own seven inch rod, she realized that at least one of the stories she had heard about this place was true.

She wasn't sure about if the others were as well, but she was aware of one thing: she was still horny, and so to was the rabbit before her. She grinned, beckoning with her fingers for Bonnie to join her. Bonnie blushed deeply at this, surprised by the offer. "Wanna make a little deal~?" She asked, "I'll help you feel good, and you do the same for me~"

Bonnie, not seeing the harm in giving the new girl a chance, nodded and walked forward. Jasmine pushed out of her chair and onto her knees, licking along Bonnie's stiff length and causing him to moan as her soft tongue lubricated his shaft. She swirled her tongue along his tip, winking up at Bonnie as she took his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

Bonnie groaned, placing a hand on Jasmine's head as she began to bob her head along his member, taking more of him inch by inch as one hand help onto his hip and the other gently massaged his balls. She sucked harder the more she got into her mouth, gagging for a moment when he pushed into her throat before pushing even more in and beginning to deep-throat him.

Bonnie had never had oral before, as Chica couldn't do it and he wasn't allowed to visit the other versions of the animatronics. The sight of Jasmine taking his entire cock into her throat was nearly enough to make Bonnie cum by itself. Seeing this, Jasmine reached over, taking Bonnie's hands and putting them both on her head so her could fuck her throat.

Taking the hint, Bonnie gripped her by her hair and began to force her head along his shaft faster, thrusting into her throat as he did so and groaning in delight as he got closer and closer, cumming hard down her throat after a few full minutes off it. Jasmine hadn't been sure Bonnie would actually be able to cum, but something thick and warm was going down her throat now, so evidently he could.

Jasmine licked her lips, "You liked that~?" She asked, Bonnie nodded, "That was great~" He said with a smile. Jasmine smiled, sitting back in her chair, "Mind returning the favor then~?" She asked, her stiff member leaking pre-cum and her pussy damp with arousal. Bonnie was a bit nervous about this, but it had been a part of the deal.

He got on his knees in front of her, lowering his head to her cock and trying to mimic how she had licked and sucked on his. Jasmine moaned when he began taking her into his mouth, gripping his bunny ears and pushing his head down harder onto her cock to make him take more faster. Bonnie gagged, not used to taking it into his throat, but let her keep going.

As he sucked on Jasmine's member, the sounds of her high pitched moans getting him hard against, he moved one hand to her pussy, rubbing and then fingering her as she continued to skull fuck him. Jasmine moaned louder, thrusting harder into his mouth as he sucked her, getting closer until she came, pumping his mouth full of hot, white seed. Bonnie held it all in and swallowed, finding it wasn't too bad.

"That was great~" Jasmine purred, noticing that he'd gotten hard again, "Looks like someone wants to keep going~" Jasmine purred, "I've got until six AM~" She said, seeing that it was only two. Bonnie grinned, deciding that Jasmine would indeed get stuffed tonight, but not the way he had originally intended.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously?" Chica asked, Bonnie nodding, "It was incredible! I didn't think it could be so much fun with a futa, but it was awesome," He explained, "Thanks for listening, sorry if I'm rambling, but I wanted to tell someone about it and I can't talk to the others about it. Foxy would just make fun of me for it, Freddy would get angry I didn't attack her, and Golden Freddy..I'm really not sure about her, she'd probably just stare at me like a creep."

Chica giggled, "I totally get it, don't worry about it." She said. The previous night, Bonnie had reported back that Jasmine had been able to keep him out of her office until six AM. Freddy hadn't been happy, but he wasn't mad at Bonnie. It was the next night now, and Jasmine would be in her office again. Bonnie wanted to go visit her again, but knew that the others might get suspicious of it.

"How about this, I'll go after her tonight and fail to catch her, then the others won't think too much about you not getting her either." Chica said. "Worst case scenario, we share the blame instead of you taking all of it." "Oh you don't have to do that." Bonnie said, Chica waving him off, "Oh non-sense, I don't want you getting in trouble with Freddy. Tell him and Foxy I've gone to attack her." She said, heading off down the hall.

Chica began to make her way towards Jasmine's office. As she walked down the halls, she thought about what Bonnie had told her. Evidently Jasmine was a futa, and a decent sized one at that, not to mention very lustful. That thought made her giggle, 'couldn't even keep it in her pants at work, naughty girl.' Chica thought, though the idea of giving her a try the way Bonnie had entered her mind soon after.

Chica had gone awhile without any fun. Freddy never had any fun with anyone, nor did Golden Freddy. Foxy was too much of a jerk about it, and Bonnie was so often on the other side of the building that they hardly ever got the chance to do stuff together. Chica knew Jasmine was into girls to, according to Bonnie, the video she'd been watching was girl on girl.

'What the hell,' Chica thought, deciding to go for it. Unfortunately though, Jasmine didn't know that that was Chica's intention. She had started looking at the cameras now that she knew the animatronics moved, and seeing the anthro chicken robot make its way towards her with a grin on its face was very unsettling. Needless to say, when Jasmine saw Chica at the window, she shut the door immediately.

Chica pulled a pouty face that Jasmine, even as afraid as she was, had to admit was adorable. And enticing when Chica pushed herself against the glass so her chest pushed against it. 'It could be a trick..' Jasmine thought, but she figured if Bonnie had been good, maybe Chica would be to. What was life without a little risk? Jasmine opened the door.

Chica sauntered into the room, hips swaying sexily as she did. She could see that Jasmine was turned on by the slowly growing tent in her skirt, but she was still somewhat afraid; which Chica kind of enjoyed. "Don't worry," Chica whispered, "I won't hurt you~ I just wanna have a little fun. Bonnie told me how much fun you were~"

Chica sat down on Jasmine's desk, "I'm afraid I can't exactly have fun with you the same way he did," She tapped her beak, "This makes it kinda hard to use my mouth. Really annoying, always wanted to taste some. But I can make do with this~" Chica slid her shorts down her legs, showing that she had nothing on underneath as she spread her legs, giving Jasmine a good up close view of her pussy.

Jasmine had been known for many things in her time. Will power was not one of them. She lifted her skirt and dropped her panties immediately, moving forward and sinking her member into Chica's pussy aggressively. Chica moaned loudly, her legs locking around Jasmine's waist to push her rod deeper into her slowly moistening cunt.

Jasmine gripped Chica's hips, thrusting her own at a hard, steady pace to force her member deeper into Chica's warm, inviting pussy. Chica moaned louder with every inch she took, loving the feeling and bucking her hips against Jasmine's to help her get herself deeper. In a matter of minutes, Jasmine had hilted herself inside of Chica's pussy, and proceeded to slam her entire length into her with every jerk of her hips, her cock hitting harder and harder inside of Chica each time.

Jasmine groaned in pleasure as she felt Chica's wet pussy start to get tighter around her. She moved her hips harder, the sound of them slapping against Chica's echoing down the halls, though Foxy was asleep and Bonnie was keeping Freddy out of earshot. Jasmine grunted as she got close to her peak, Chica going over the edge just a moment before she did, squeezing around Jasmine's cock and crying out in pleasure as she came, getting pumped full of seed just moments after.

The two stayed still for several moments, catching their breath, "W..well..Bonnie wasn't kidding.." Chica said, Jasmine smiling, "Hey, do you still want to taste some?" She asked, Chica nodding. Jasmine grinned, "Mind getting on your knees for me?" She asked, Chica pushing off the desk and lowering herself. Jasmine gripped her member, drenched in Chica's juices, and began to stroke herself hard, grunting as she thought of progressively kinkier and kinkier things in her head to reach a climax as fast as possible.

"Open wide~" Jasmine moaned, hitting her climax. Chica opened her beak, getting several thick gobs of hot cum inside as she did. Chica moaned as she tasted it, "It's even better than I thought it'd be~" Chica said as she swallowed, getting up and fixing her clothes, "Well, guess you were too quick on the draw for me to attack you," Chica said with a shrug, "Freddy will be upset, but oh well."

Jasmine giggled, "Mind tell Bonnie that he's now got the second best ass I've seen on an animatronic in here~?" Chica laughed, wondering just how Bonnie would take such a statement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Neither of you could get her!?" Freddy questioned angrily. Bonnie and Chica looked down, "We're sorry Freddy, she was just too good." Chica said, not exactly lying. Bonnie nodded in agreement, and Freddy sighed, "I'm sorry, it isn't your fault. I just wasn't exacting her to be so skilled at this right off the bat. I don't know how she's using so little power, it's like she never even has to close the doors."

Bonnie and Chica nodded again, both blushing lightly, as they both knew that Jasmine was doing so well because they'd both intentionally flopped on catching her. Freddy was angry, and was getting fed up with it. "I asked Foxy to go after her tonight. She doesn't know about him yet, so she shouldn't be prepared for him. This'll all be over soon."

Freddy started to walk off, Bonnie and Chica both getting worried. He was right, Jasmine didn't know about Foxy's running skill, and wouldn't know to watch him to keep him in place. "We'll both go out to," Bonnie said, "If she's dealing with all three of us, it'll be harder for her to conserve her power. You just stay here and relax." Freddy nodded, sending them off as he remained on the stage.

Bonnie and Chica both headed off, Bonnie to try and stall Foxy while Chica went to warn Jasmine. "No time for fun tonight," Chica said when Jasmine smiled at her, "Freddy's sending Foxy after you." "Foxy?" Jasmine asked, Chica nodding, "He moves way faster than the rest of us, and he's got a habit of biting. He can drain your power a lot, and if he gets in, you might be done for."

"Couldn't I try and get him on our side like I did with you two?" Jasmine asked. She'd seen Foxy on screen, though she hadn't yet seen him move, and frankly she thought his name was an apt one. "I don't recommend it. She's always way too rough, and if he starts, he isn't stopping until he wants to, and there's no telling when that'll be." Chica said, "If he gets inside, you can still try, but try not to let him get in at all."

Jasmine nodded, giving Chica a kiss on the cheek, "Some fun tomorrow night maybe?" She asked, "I'll try." Chica promised, "Good luck." She said, heading out. Jasmine gulped, sitting back down and waiting as the time ticked away, the room much too quiet for her liking.

Bonnie had only been able to stall Foxy for a little while, and he was no running at her. Jasmine didn't like the idea of him and this 'Freddy' guy they kept mentioning bullying Chica and Bonnie, and knew that hiding from them would solve nothing. Jasmine, noting how aggressive Chica said Foxy was, left the door open, but made sure she was ready for him.

When Foxy charged into the office, Jasmine was naked, save for the skirt up so far around her waist it was practically a belt. She was bent over the desk so her rump was directed at Foxy. She grinned, wiggling her hips for him, "Here for my booty are ya~?" She questioned, giving her ass a smack for effect. The pirate joke made her a little ashamed of herself, but working wonders on Foxy.

He figured there was nothing wrong with playing with one's food a little, and got right behind her, dropping his pants to free his member. He was just an inch bigger than Jasmine herself, and he seemed intent on trying to hilt every inch inside her pussy immediately, though he only got a little over half in on his first thrust. Taking so much at once made Jasmine cry out loudly, the pain and pleasure both intense and getting more so as Foxy proceeded to drill her pussy harder, his claws and hook digging slightly into her sides as he thrust harder into her.

As painful as it was though, Jasmine's own rod was extremely stiff as well, so she figured she may be more into this sort of thing than she'd been willing to admit to herself previously. Foxy groaned, loving how tight Jasmine's pussy was around his rod, and pumping into her harder and harder every moment. Jasmine had thought that she'd hilted herself inside Chica in record time, but Foxy was slamming his entire cock into her in less than a minute, and still ramming in harder with every thrust.

Jasmine gripped the desk harder, pushing her hips back against Foxy to help him force his cock deeper. Even as rough as Foxy was being, Jasmine still reached her climax first, crying out with her back arching as her pussy clenched tightly around Foxy's cock. Her juices washed over Foxy's member as her own shot hot seed onto the floor below the desk.

Foxy groaned at the extra tightness, cumming into her hard. Foxy panted as he pulled out, but when Jasmine tried to move away from the desk, he forced her back down again and lined up to her ass, "You like it rough huh lass? Let's see how rough you can take it~" Foxy purred, thrusting forward hard to penetrate Jasmine's ass, making her scream so loudly that the others were all sure Jasmine had been captured.

Jasmine had never taken anything except her own fingers in her ass before, and having that particular virginity taken so roughly left Jasmine laying slack against the desk, her eyes glazed over as she drooled onto the desk, her thoughts too slow to comprehend and her hips moving on auto-pilot, her body just enjoying the feeling of her ass being ravaged as her legs went numb from the hard pounding that only got harder every second.

And Foxy still had four hours until six.


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," Freddy said, the anger evident in his voice as he paced in front of Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, who had all been dreading this moment and trying to avoid it as much as possible, "Not only did none of you kill her, but you didn't even try?!" He questioned. "Well, we did try, at first." Foxy said, shutting up again when Freddy glared at him. "She was just too good for us, tonight will be different, you'll see." Chica said, racking her brain to think of a way to stall. Just two more nights and Jasmine would be transferred to a different part of the amusement park and Freddy wouldn't be able to get her. They were sad that they wouldn't be able to have any fun with her from then on, but at least she would be safe.

Freddy sighed, "Forget it, I need to go talk to gold. Try and get her tonight if you want, I don't care right now." He walked off, the other three sighing in relief and making a beeline for Jasmine's office, all wanting to have fun with her while they still could, and all wanting her to themselves. When they got there, they quickly found that Jasmine could handle them all.

Freddy, meanwhile, went to the west hall corner. He looked at the poster, opening and closing his eyes five times before the poster turned to that of Golden Freddy. A moment later, Golden Freddy herself appeared before him. "What is it?" She questioned, always right down to business. "It's this new security guard.. I want her gone. The others all tried to get rid of her, but she keeps avoiding them, even Foxy. I was hoping you could handle her."

"And since when did you become a coward?" Golden questioned, Freddy taken aback by this, "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said," Golden said, "If you want her gone so bad, then take care of it yourself. Of course the others aren't going to do a very good job, they aren't the ones with the grudge against her. Though frankly, I'm not sure why you do either, seems a bit silly to me really, but since you do, why not go finish her yourself?"

Freddy nodded, "Okay, okay, you're right. I'll handle it." "Why is it that you don't like her so much? If you don't mind my asking." Golden questioned, "Is it really just because she replaced Mike? You know he was going to have to leave eventually, that wasn't Jasmine's fault; and it wasn't her fault you never made a move either." Freddy glared, turning around and walking off, making Golden giggle as she vanished back into her poster to rest.

Freddy told himself that Golden didn't know what she was talking about, and headed for the office. He doubted Jasmine would know how to tell he was coming, so it should be pretty easy so long as Chica hadn't made her shut the right door. When he got to the office, he was shocked by what he saw, though it also explained how Jasmine had really been avoiding capture all this time.

Jasmine was on her back. Foxy was beneath her, thrusting up into her ass as Chica rode her stiff member hard, Bonnie thrusting into her pussy and playing with Chica's breasts as he did. Freddy just stared, jaw dropped by the sight. He felt betrayed for a moment, but he supposed he could see why they were with her. Freddy hadn't ever given them a real reason as to why he wanted her dead, and she was rather attractive..

'Fuck.' Freddy thought, blushing as he realized that the show had gotten him hard. "Well hello there~" Jasmine purred, noticing Freddy watching and not registering him as any kind of threat. The other three saw Freddy, and immediately moved back away from Jasmine. They wanted to defend her, but they couldn't if Freddy was already in the room, they'd be forced to watch him stuff her.

Jasmine didn't seem worried though, grinning up at him, "Top or a bottom? I'm betting top, but I'd love to try your ass after you get your turn~" The other three animatronics were expecting her to be stuffed in seconds after hearing that, but to their surprise, Freddy didn't attack her. Seeing her their, seeming so happy to see him, not fearing him, he couldn't convince himself that he had any good reason to hate her. Golden had been right, he'd been blaming Jasmine for Mike leaving, but it wasn't her fault, and he was tired of being so full of hate.

"Maybe..maybe I'll try both?" Freddy said, "Then I can see which I like better." Jasmine smiled at this, great idea~ here, sit in the chair." Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all watched in shock, their jaws dropped as Freddy walked over, sitting in the office chair. Jasmine straddled him, grinding her hips down against his crotch until his member was standing at attention and she began to lower herself down onto it.

Freddy moaned with Jasmine, holding her hips as he she took his length inch by inch, enjoying his thick rod pushing deeper into her already soaking wet pussy. After a few moments, Jasmine had worked her way down to the base, and began to buck her hips, riding Freddy as his hands trailed over her body, groping and massaging her. Freddy thrust up into her, enjoying the pleasure, bittersweet though it was for him. Good as it felt, it wasn't Mike, and it never would be. That much was still hard to handle, but he tried to just focus on enjoying it.

Jasmine was certainly enjoying it, bouncing harder and harder on his cock with each movement, causing the hair to move a little each time. Freddy thrust his own hips, pushing himself even deeper into her pussy. Jasmine was aware that the other three were still there watching her, but she actually found this fact to be kinda hot, her member getting harder and her pussy tighter at the thought.

Freddy groaned, thrusting harder up into her as he felt his climax starting to build. Jasmine groaned as she held onto his shoulders, bouncing herself harder and faster as she too got closer, as she hadn't quite finished with the other three before Freddy had arrived. She began to tense up, her walls clenching tightly around Freddy's cock as she came with a loud cry of pleasure.

The extra tightness and the feeling of her juices washing over his cock pushed Freddy even closer to the edge, and he came a minute later, pumping hot seed into Jasmine's eager pussy. The two sat together, trying to catch their breath as they listened to the moaning of Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy touching each other as they enjoyed the show. Once Jasmine had her energy back, she dismounted Freddy and stood in front of him, "Mind spreading those legs a little more for me~?" She asked sweetly, Freddy moving his legs apart for her.

Jasmine licked her lips at the sight of Freddy' ass, "Ever had it there before?" She asked, "Yeah.." He admitted, Jasmine grinning as she held his hips and thrust into his ass roughly. It was tight, but manageable. Jasmine's cock was still lubricated from Chica's juices, and it pushed inside easily, making Freddy mon loudly at the familiar feeling of being fucked. Jasmine slowly worked her way in as deep as she could go, then pulled back out and began to pump into Freddy with a steady rhythm.

Freddy gripped the arms of the chair and began to move his own hips, helping Jasmine thrust deeper into him. Freddy had gone a long time without this, and was more sensitive than he had been expecting to be. He groaned as he felt the pleasure build up as Jasmine picked up the pace, jackhammering into him harder and faster as the sound of her hips slapping against him filled the room.

Jasmine came first again, grunting several minutes later as her cock throbbed inside of him before releasing several hot spurts of cum. The feeling of her cum filling his ass pushed Freddy into another climax, making him cry out, clenching tightly around her cock and cumming as well, the extra tightness milking Jasmine's cock for a little extra cum before she pulled out.

Freddy laid back, too tired to continue as he watched Jasmine go over to the others, eager to continue what they had started. Freddy smiled as he closed his eyes to rest, glad he could put this behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please refer to the explanations on my profile if you're uninformed on the difference between D-girl and futa. Also might wanna check the definition for C-boy for future chapters.**

* * *

Now that Jasmine had befriended all the animatronics in the immediate area, there was no threat at her job. Even as carefree as she was already about matters, she could relax further in knowing that not only would she not get hurt, but she also wouldn't get anyone else hurt through them trying to defend her. She was sad that this was going to be her last time working in this part of Fazbear Funland before she got transferred to somewhere else, but she supposed she could still visit them here when she had the chance, which hoped to be a lot.

Still, she wouldn't get the illicit thrill she started to get from looking over the cameras and finding the animatronics doing something sexual, all knowing she was watching and wanting her to catch them. She figured that, since all four of them weren't waiting for her directly in her office, they must all have been doing something, and figured she may as well go see what it was.

Jasmine flipped through the cameras, finding Bonnie first. The purple bunny was stroking himself in full view of the camera, making Jasmine bite her lip as she watched for more than a minute, getting hard and wet before forcing herself to check on the others as well. Chica was in the dining area, sitting on one of the tables with her legs spread as wide as they could go and her fingers pumping hard and fast in her wet slit. Jasmine's member grew fully stiff at this, and her pussy was in dire need of attention as well, but she checked the others as well.

Foxy had been practicing, and had managed to stretch himself far enough to actually suck himself off, looking to Jasmine's camera with a lustful look in his eyes. The sight alone was arousing, but Jasmine was also excited by the prospect of Foxy practicing with his mouth, perhaps planning to show her his skill later on. Finally she checked on Freddy, who was still on the show stage. She had placed a large dildo on the floor with a stand to keep it up, and was currently lowering himself down onto it, warming up for Jasmine no doubt.

Now that Jasmine had contented herself with the knowledge that she knew where everyone was, she switched back to Bonnie, planning to cycle through all of them as she touched herself. When she went to Bonnie though, he wasn't in the room he had been before, neither was Chica. Jasmine flipped through all the camera feeds, including the camera feed of the west hallway, seeing a picture of a golden version of Freddy. She ignored the room however, unaware of what she had done, and found that Foxy was gone she checked the show stage and found that all four of them were there, putting on a rather special show just for her. Chica was on her fours with Bonnie beneath her, Freddy in front of her, and Foxy behind her, all three thrusting into her roughly. All three moaned as they railed Chica, who moaned around Freddy's cock, taking it like a pro. The camera angle let Jasmine see that Freddy still had the toy inside of his tight little rear as he thrust into Chica's throat.

Jasmine couldn't hold it anymore. She lifted her skirt, freeing her stiff member, as she hadn't bothered to wear anything beneath her uniform, and began to stroke herself to the show, not noticing that she was no longer alone in the room. She placed the camera down, her plan being to set in on the desk and watch it so she could use her other hand to finger herself, but when she did, she found that she put it between the legs of the new occupant of her office.

The animatronic looked like Freddy, but with golden fur, and more feminine in appearance, more slender and with massive tits that filled Jasmine with a mix of envy and lust. Her massive, fifteen inch cock had a similar effect on Jasmine, both making her feel small by comparison, and making her want to try and fit the entire thing inside of herself. Upon seeing that this Golden Freddy, or Golden Freddi rather, had no pussy, but a pair of balls like a male would, Jasmine realized that she was a D-girl, which made her feel better about not being as big, it was hard to compete with D-girls.

"I heard you had fun with the other four." Golden Freddi said, "But you didn't even try to meet me until now. I'm almost hurt. I guess you just don't want to try and take something so big~" She teased, Jasmine staring at her massive cock in wonder, "N-no! That's not it at all, I didn't know you were here, if I had, I'd have totally tried to meet you before now. Can I make it up to you?" She asked.

Golden Freddi smiled, "Well, I suppose you could if you showed me how good that mouth of yours is~" She said, Jasmine not needing any more than that. She lowered her head, kissing and licking along her balls before working her way up to the tip of her cock and taking it into her mouth. Golden Freddi moaned as she felt Jasmine's mouth around her tip, sucking and licking before she began to move her head down.

Golden Freddi grabbed Jasmine's head, forcing it down hard on her cock, moaning as she felt her gag around the length. Jasmine wasn't prepared to take so much of it at once, but wasn't about to complain, sucking harder as Golden Freddi fucked her throat. Jasmine moved both hands down, one to Golden Freddi's base to stroke the few inches she wasn't sure she would be able to fit in her throat, and the other to her balls to squeeze and massage them.

Jasmine's efforts proved fruitful, and in only a few minutes she felt Golden Freddi's cock begin to throb in her throat. By this point Golden Freddi was skull fucking her savagely, and came moments later, pumping more cum down Jasmine's throat in one load then Freddy, Foxy, or Bonnie could've in three. She nearly choked on it all, but happily managed to swallow it all.

After she pulled out, Golden Freddi's patience seemed to have faded completely. "Clothes off, face the wall. Now." She ordered. Jasmine shuddered in excitement at this, undressing quickly and turning to the wall with her legs apart. Golden Freddi held her hips, thrusting forward to force as much of her cock into Jasmine's eager pussy as she could all at once.

It was the sound of Jasmine's scream as she took five inches on the first thrust alone that caught the other's attention. Worried she was in trouble, they all hurried to her office, finding her with Golden Freddi's massive cock hammering into her pussy harder and harder, getting a little deeper each time. "Come on~" Golden Freddi encouraged them, "Let's see how much she can handle~"

With a little maneuvering, both Freddy and Bonnie managed to force their cocks into her ass together, Freddy into her throat, and Chica taking her cock into her pussy. The moment Chica did, Jasmine came hard into her, making her groan loudly at how much she let out. As the animatronics gang-banged her together, only getting rougher and rougher as the night progressed, Jasmine came harder and harder into Chica, until she was just as big a pleasure stupor as Jasmine herself.


	6. Chapter 6

As previously stated, check for information on my profile to learn about C-boys.

* * *

Jasmine was upset. Sure it had only been a day since she had last seen the animatronics from her first five shifts at Fazbear Funland, but she missed them terribly already. Her plan had been to visit them before going to the birthday party section of the funland, where she would be working until she was transferred again, but they weren't there. Evidently all of them had been taken off to be cleaned, which she supposed she should have seen coming. Her going away party and been rather messy by the end of it, and she was sorry for whoever had to clean the cum, sweat, and saliva from the office itself, hoping they didn't ask her how there were even stains on the ceiling now; which had coincidentally been one of her favorite parts of the going away party.

Regardless, she supposed she could still visit them whenever they got back, and attempted to make the most of her new situation, and attempt that went right out the fucking window when she got to the place and saw what she was working with. It didn't help that someone had told her the rumor about one of the animatronics, Mangle, biting someone's head off, and actually seeing the tangle of wires and parts, she could see it.

Aside from that, the toy animatronics scared the hell out of her. They always had really, but she had forgotten just how much until she was trapped in her office with them prowling around and no doors to put in the way, only a Freddy mask that she didn't find to be very adequate defense against killer robots. There was just something off about them, and she noticed it the moment she saw them on the camera. They looked cuter and more kid friendly than the others sure, but it was off, fake wholesomeness to disguise something sinister.

She supposed the same had been true of the original five until she had arrived and made friends with them all, but with no more information to go on about them that there was a mysterious Puppet that seemed to scare even the other staff here who weren't afraid of Mangle, and the grins the toy animatronics gave whenever Jasmine looked at them over the camera, Jasmine couldn't help but be afraid.

And perhaps rightfully so, as upon hearing about a new security guard that had made it out of the first location unharmed, the toy animatronics discussed matters and decided it was time to prove their superiority and get the job done right. The elected Toy Bonnie to be the first to attempt stuffing her into a suit, and he accepted the responsibility happily, crawling through the vents towards her.

Jasmine tried to get the mask on in time to ward him off, but had needed to wind the music box, and now found herself face to face with the animatronic. The incredibly feminine animatronic now that she thought about it and had close look. Her eyes wondered over Toy Bonnie's body, and she couldn't help but feel a reflexive stirring beneath her skirt at his slender form, "Wow, you look way different to normal Bonnie." She said. Toy Bonnie paused at this, smiling, "Of course I do. I'm the new and improved model." "I'll bet," Jasmine said, "Bonnie was good looking, but you've got some great legs~" She purred, Toy Bonnie blushing at this, "W-what?" Jasmine nodded, "Got in here way faster than Bonnie did the first time to. Maybe you really are his improved version, but I doubt you're better than him in every way."

"Why's that?" Toy Bonnie questioned, glaring at being compared to the purple alternative. "Well, there are just certain things that he could do that I don't think you could." Jasmine said nonchalantly, "It's no big deal." "What was it? I bet I can do it twice as good!" Toy Bonnie declared. "Are you sure?" Jasmine asked with a grin, Toy Bonnie nodding, determined.

"Well," Jasmine said, lifting her skirt to show her slowly stiffening member, "I don't know if you'd be able to take my cock as well as Bonnie could~" She said.

Under normal circumstances, this would have halted Toy Bonnie in his tracks. But being compared to Bonnie was basically the trigger. "Oh yeah?" He said, "Did Bonnie have this?" He questioned, turning to face the desk and bending over it, showing Jasmine both his amazing ass, which put even normal Chica's to shame, as well as his pussy. Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise and excitement at the realization that he was a cunt boy."

No, he certainly didn't~" Jasmine said with a grin, getting up and holding him against the desk. "W-wait, stop," Toy Bonnie said. He'd just been trying to prove a point, he didn't actually want to be fucked, but Jasmine had him pinned against the desk. Jasmine would have felt back about this, but considering he had been there to kill her, she could force her cock into the struggling C-boy animatronic with a clean conscience.

Both of them cried out, Toy Bonnie from the pain of how roughly Jasmine had penetrated his pussy, and Jasmine from how incredibly tight his pussy was around her cock. She moved her hips fast, each thrust causing Toy Bonnie's hips to slap against the desk as he too her cock harder and deeper. "P-please, s-slow down at least!" Toy Bonnie groaned. In response, Jasmine picked up the pace, fucking him harder against the desk.

"F-fuck!" She cried happily, cumming hard into him and, to her delight, watching him cum as well as he was filled to the brim with her hot, thick seed. Jasmine pulled down, taking a few deep breaths, "Well, you definitely take cock better than Bonnie~" Jasmine said. "But I still don't know if your ass is better than his~"

Toy Bonnie gulped as he was forced back down, Jasmine's tip lining up to his tighter, still virgin hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine was less stressed out about things now that she had found that the toy animatronics could be just as lusty as the normal ones, more so perhaps. Toy Bonnie ha actually thanked her for the fun after they were done, and had promised not to try to kill her if she didn't tell the others had he had been so easily tricked into sex. Jasmine accepted the deal, though also requested regular access to his lovely pussy and ass. Toy Bonnie agreed, not wanting to admit that he had been going to visit her again for more fun on his own terms anyway.

The promise of sex took the fangs out of any fear Jasmine had about the place. Well, almost. The Mangle and Puppet still haunted her nightmares, as were the broken down animatronics in the back rooms of this area that made her both sad and afraid whenever they moved, even if it was just barely. She still got terrified whenever Toy Freddy entered the room, leaving her to cover behind a mask matching his face. Toy Chica though, was another story.

She was still frightening, possibly even more so than Toy Freddy, but whenever she arrived in the vents of at the end of the hall, there was always a second thought that came to mind. The first was, 'fuck, she's gonna kill me!' Followed swiftly by, 'fuck you could bounce a quarter off her ass!' After a while, Jasmine began to suspect that Toy Chica may have been intentionally been trying to seduce her so she would have her guard down whenever she came to attack, always posed in some suggestive way that shows off her legs or her chest.

Toy Chica had been assigned to attack Jasmine now that Toy Bonnie had failed. The others didn't get too angry at him, and he thankfully didn't need to explain himself to them. They simply assumed that Jasmine had been good at keeping herself hidden from him, and Toy Bonnie saw no reason to correct them, not wanting to get on Mangle's bad side and especially not wanting to get on Toy Freddy's, as he was the most direct line to the Puppet, whom even the other animatronics were afraid of.

In terms of her seduction tactics, they were quite accidental. Toy Chica didn't seem to know how sexy she was being by complete accident. And after a few hour, accident or not, Jasmine's divided attention let to get getting caught without her mask on. Toy Chica smiled, "Don't worry, getting stuffed isn't so bad~ you just need to close your eyes and wait for it to happen. I might have to go a little hard with you, so be ready for it. And don't be afraid to scream, I love hearing that~"

Toy Chica was making up the scary talk as she went along. In truth, she had never actually caught anyone before. To her knowledge, everyone but her and Toy Bonnie had, and her lack of kills was one of the reasons she had been so excited for her turn. Maybe stuffing Jasmine would earn her a little bit of respect from the other animatronics for once in her life.

What she didn't realize until she was close enough to see the tent in Jasmine's skirt was that her scary talk had done a pretty good job as an innuendo, or rather as a series of innuendos that had left Jasmine's body unsure if she should be terrified or hard as a rock, and currently she appeared to be both at the same time. Chica wasn't sure if she was supposed to be insulted, annoyed, or proud of this fact. She always liked showing off her looks, it was one of the few things she had over normal Chica.

'Well,' Toy Chica thought as she looked Jasmine's body over, licking her lips at the sight of the throbbing rod beneath her skirt, 'I suppose I can have a little fun with her before I get rid of her. No one ever said I couldn't play with my food~' She grinned at Jasmine, "Say, how would you like it if we had a little fun together~? Call it your last wish before you get stuffed."

Jasmine nodded, "O-okay." She said, immediately undressing when Toy Chica told her to. Toy Chica lowered to her knees, glad that she could remove her beak. She lowered her head to Jasmine's member, teasingly kissing along its length before wrapping her lips around it and beginning to suck on it, her tongue swirling around it length as she did so.

Used to doing this with the normal animatronics, the ones that weren't still plotting to kill her, Jasmine grabbed Toy Chica's head and forced it down her cock, making her gag as the futa began to fuck her throat roughly, moaning in pleasure at how good her throat felt and in enjoyment of finally being able to fulfill her fantasy of cumming down Chica's throat.

Toy Chica took it all, but glared at Jasmine. "You're lucky that tasted so good or I'd kill you right now," Chica said, sitting on the desk and sliding her bottoms down her legs, which she then opened to expose her pussy, moist and hot from the skull-fucking, to Jasmine, "Now how about you return the favor~?" She asked, Jasmine on her knees before she even finished the sentence.

Toy Chica cried out loudly in pleasure, not having expected Jasmine to be so good with her tongue. It was a skill she had developed with normal Chica, and one she had had even before then, as she had dated women in the past and had always tried to keep them from finding out she was a futa by pleasing them with her mouth. She had gotten so good that her longest relationship lasted over two months before she found out. Jasmine was dumped immediately when she did, but still.

The memory of this caused Jasmine to bite down on Toy Chica's clit, making her cry out in bliss, drenching Jasmine's face in warm, sweet juices. Toy Chica panted as Jasmine stood, letting Toy Chica see that her cock was still stiff and ready "Guess you have to kill me now huh?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah.." Toy Chica said, biting her lip, "Unless you can persuade me otherwise~" Jasmine grinned, planning to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Needless to say, Toy Chica had decided not to kill Jasmine. She just didn't have it in her. Jasmine wasn't surprised to hear that and Toy Bonnie had never killed anyone, and Toy Chica was only slightly surprised to hear that Jasmine and Toy Bonnie had had fun together previously. Having made two friends who could keep the other animatronics from killing her, Jasmine was finally starting to really relax. Toy Chica and Bonnie could keep Toy Freddy and Mangle away from her, and Puppet wouldn't attack so long as she kept the music box wound, and she hadn't seen the broken down old animatronics in the back room move once. As far as she understood, she was completely untouchable for the time being, not knowing about the extra two animatronics hidden in this section of the funland that lurked in the shadows.

Toy Bonnie was glad that Toy Chica had had sex with Jasmine both because it meant they could work together to keep Jasmine safe, and because it meant he now had someone to talk about it with. Keeping it to himself the previous night had been killing him. After they lulled Mangle to sleep in such a tangle around herself that even if she did wake up it would take her so long to untie herself that she wouldn't be able to go after Jasmine, and convincing Toy Freddy that Jasmine was wearing a Freddy mask and hiding in the storage room, which housed hundreds of the things, they were alone and could discuss.

Toy Chica had known that Toy Bonnie was a C-boy, to their experience with Jasmine, it turned out, had been remarkably similar. Toy Chica was jealous of Toy Bonnie, as he had gotten both his pussy and ass fucked, where as Toy Bonnie was jealous of Toy Chica for getting to taste her seed. Her description of it made Toy Bonnie's mouth water, and he made a mental note to definitely try it next time he had fun with Jasmine.

As they discussed their fun with Jasmine though, they didn't realize that Toy Freddy was listening in on them. He had gone to the storage closet and found just how many Freddy masks were in it, and had decided that they would be able to find her easier if they all worked together to search the many different masks, only to find them chatting about how much they both enjoyed sex with her.

He learned two things as he listened to them. The first was that Jasmine was not in the storage closet at all, but rather she was in the office that she had been in the previous night. What's more, he learned that both Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica had had sex with her. This statement confused Toy Freddy, as he had always been a more naïve animatronic, more focused on his two main jobs of entertaining and murder and never quite learning anything else. He didn't know what the term sex meant.

He listened to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica talk about it, and was able to get a decent description of what it was, but that description was full of words he didn't understand, such a futa, cock, pussy, anal, and other words that used to describe things they hoped to do with Jasmine in future. From this, and how they constantly talked about how much fun it was, Toy Freddy came to the conclusion that it was some sort of game, and though it was his job to kill her, he was willing to put that aside for now so that he could learn this game.

Once he had made that decision, he left to find Jasmine as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica began to make out, their legs locking around each other so they could scissor each other, wanting to warm themselves up for Jasmine before they went to play with her together for the night. Toy Freddy didn't hear their moans as he headed towards the office to find Jasmine.

Jasmine herself had seen Mangle get tied and Toy Freddy enter the supply room, and so has come to the conclusion that, so long as she kept the music box wound up, she could safely pass the time stroking herself to the camera feed of Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Because of this, Toy Freddy caught her with her pants down, or rather, with her skirt up. She was confused when he offered to let her live if she taught him the game, and upon his describing what he had heard, she grinned, getting down on her knees in front of him and agreeing to teach him.

Toy Freddy moaned when he felt Jasmine's mouth around his cock. He had never so much as touched himself before, and hadn't been expecting the game to feel this good. It got better as she moved her head more, taking more and more of his eight inch member into her mouth, sucking harder until the whole thing was slick. Once it was, she bent over the desk and spread the cheeks of her ass, "Put it here, and push your hips forward as hard as you can."

Toy Freddy took this to heard, lining up and putting all of his strength into a powerful thrust that hilted his entire cock inside of Jasmine's ass. Both of them screamed in pleasure as Toy Freddy began to repeat the motion, moaning that anyone who could come up with a game this fun was too clever to be stuffed into an animatronic suit. The initial scream has alerted Toy Bonnie and Chica, and they arrived just in time to watch Toy Freddy cum for the first time, unloading a flood of thick seed into Jasmine's eager hole, the futa's eyes rolling back as she came hard from both ends and passed out against the desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm well aware that Mangle was almost certainly Funttime Foxy before she was torn up, and that the withered animatronics are just FNaF one animatronics pre-upgrade. I'm also aware that the Nightmare Animatronics do not actually exist within the story of the game and are simple phantoms of a nightmare. This story is taking place in a world where all those animatronics exist at the exact same time. The withereds are different to the FNaF one crew, Mangle and Funtime Foxy both exist, making Mangle a busted up model of the previously theorized Toy Foxy, and the Nightmare Animatronics are for the horror attraction along with Stringtrap. If you've any further questions, let me know in the reviews and I'll be sure to answer them later. And before you ask, yes, this message did in fact go up on both of my FNaF futa stories, because it applies equally in both cases.**

* * *

Mangle did not like being left out. She had never been left out of anything when she had been Toy Foxy oh so long go. She missed those time, when she could dance and sing, perform with all the others on the show stage. It had been a wonderful time. She had been hopeful after her first break down. Sometimes machines just broke, nothing to worry about, she would be fine. But then another, and another. Her movements got closer, her voice worsened, and her mechanisms began to fall to pieces to frequently that they stopped trying to fix her.

She had hated the name Mangle at first, but it had grown on her, and now she was so used to it that she wouldn't be able to recognize that she was being spoken to if she were referred to as Toy Foxy. She didn't mind the name anymore, she didn't mind looking so strange, she didn't mind having two heads because somewhat had thought it would be funny to attach a second one, and she didn't mind how her body was more serpent than fox now.

With her new form, she could move in ways the others could only dream of. She was able to control each mechanism in her body, and though it looked to the others like her movement was painful and difficult, it was effortless, letting her slither through the smaller sections of the building unreachable to others, climb up the walls and across the ceiling, and spy on others from above. Her two heads were both fully functional, and she could speak out of either one she chose. She had even taught herself how to have both heads speaking different sentences at the same time, which she used to scare people. No, she didn't mind being Mangle, she loved it in fact.

She did however mind being isolated from the others. She was kept in another room away from the stage. She couldn't perform anymore, only wait for people to come to her during the day. At night she could climb away sure, but the others didn't treat her the same anymore. They saw her as broken, and it made her feel broken, and these were the times she missed being Toy Foxy, the friend to the others, the one who would lure the Puppet out of their box with strategic placement of sweets, dance with Toy Chica, sing with Toy Bonnie, and make them both blush bright red with just a few raunchy words. Now that she was Mangle, attempts to do such things resulted in pity at best, and fear at worse.

Mangle had no grudge against the humans and furry people who came to the building, and only killed them when they messed with her directly or occasionally when Toy Freddy asked her to, as she hoped it would earn her a little more time with them all. She saw no reason to kill Jasmine, and was insulted when she learned that she had been tied up because the others feared that she would hurt their new fuck buddy.

In response to this, Mangle carefully uncoiled herself and slithered to Jasmine's office. The others were too busy fucking to notice Mangle carefully push the music box off of its stand, causing it to shatter to pieces on the floor. The sound made them look over, seeing the damaged box. In a panic, Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all headed off, as they knew they could placate the Puppet manually, leaving Jasmine to get dressed and sit alone in her chair.

That was when Mangle dropped down, the coils of her wiry body wrapping around Jasmine, binding her to the chair. Jasmine was utterly terrified for all of five seconds. The moment Mangle used her new control over Jasmine to rip her uniform off, she knew that Mangle meant her no ill intent. She was just proving a point. Mangle brought one of her heads to Jasmine's mouth and began to make out with her as her second head lowered to Jasmine's member, taking it inside and sucking on it moaned loudly, regretting anything negative she may have ever said or thought about Mangle. She let Mangle's tongue dominate hers as her other tongue curled around Jasmine's cock, milking it for cum. When Jasmine did cum, Mangle swallowed it eagerly, her body shifting so both heads could go to Jasmine's tits, sucking both of her nipples at once.

Jasmine moaned, moaning more when she discovered that Mangle was a futa, her member lining up and thrusting into Jasmine hard. Mangle had years of frustration to work through as she lifted Jasmine from her chair and pinned her against the wall, slamming her cock in harder and harder with each movement. Jasmine was more than happy to help her work through them, even if took them all night~

By the time the others returned, having calmed the Puppet, fixed the music box, and wound it back up, Mangle had changed positions. They walked into the office to find Mangle holding Jasmine up with both of her legs spread as far apart as humanly possible, practically behind her head, giving them a clear view of Mangle's cock as it slammed into her to the hilt, filling to the brim. None of them were sure if they should feel guilty for leaving her out, or completely aroused.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine had expected everything to go back to how it had been when she had been with the original animatronics in the first part of Fazbear's Funland. There were no more toy animatronics to hurt her, so as long as she kept the music box wound up, she should have been safe and free to have fun with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle shouldn't she? She had assumed that would be how it worked, and was looking forward to having fun with all four of them at once for the first time.

But evidently that wasn't the case. None of the four animatronics arrived to greet or have fun with her, leaving the little squirrel to sit at her desk alone, quietly winding the music box so she wouldn't be murdered by some horrible clown doll monster. 'Perfect,' She thought in disappointment, 'exactly how I wanted to spend my night. All alone staring at empty rooms over a computer screen.'

Jasmine may not have liked her current situation and rightfully so, but it was necessary. The Toys weren't the only animatronics in this section of the Funland, and for reasons that the toy animatronics didn't understand, they had started to wake up again, and as they had been before, they were angry. The Toys took it upon themselves to protect Jasmine from the Withereds and the Shadows, and it was taking all of them to do it.

Aside from that, Jasmine was wrong about one thing in particular. As empty as the room around her and the rooms on the security camera feed seemed, she was not alone for the night. She simply couldn't see the cheeky little animatronic hiding right under her nose. Or, to be more literal to the situation, hiding directly under her desk, trying not to giggle, as it would give her away.

Balloon Girl saw no reason to kill people. She just enjoyed messing with them, breaking their flashlights, confusing them, laughing to frighten them, that sort of thing. Currently she couldn't do any of that though. With all the others gone, Jasmine would certainly find Balloon Girl and scold her the moment she did anything mean. This was annoying for her, but she still found fun in hiding right under her without being noticed. She loved how everyone saw her on the screen, but because of how she looked, assumed she was just a prop and not an active animatronic.

It got a little annoying at time, but it was nothing big. But the thrill of being so close without being seen wasn't the only thrill that Balloon Girl was getting from her current position. Like she usually did these days, Jasmine had come in wearing no underwear beneath her uniform, and with where she was and how Jasmine was sitting, Balloon Girl could just barely see Jasmine's pussy under her skirt.

Balloon Girl had heard the moaning and cries of pleasure before and she was no idiot. She knew what kind of fun Jasmine got up to with the others. She doubted Jasmine would like her very much, as Balloon Girl was short, nearly flat-chested, and just looked and sounded a bit childish. None of the other animatronics had ever been willing to have fun with her either. 'Well,' Balloon Girl thought, 'I guess now's a good a time as any to go for it~'

Balloon Girl pushed forward, her head going under Jasmine's skirt and her tongue giving Jasmine's pussy a long, slow lick before pushing inside of her. Jasmine nearly jumped out of the chair in surprise, but quickly began moaning, holding Balloon Girl's head against her pussy, not even knowing who it was and, at the moment, not really caring; as they were doing a great job on her.

After a few moments though, Balloon Girl noticed Jasmine's member above her, forming a tent in the skirt. Balloon Girl grinned, licking Jasmine deeper as she gripped the anthro's cock and began to stroke it above her head as she ate Jasmine out. Jasmine pulled her skirt up so she could see who it was, and was surprised to find that it was Balloon Girl. Like the others, she had assumed at first that Balloon Girl was just a prop.

Not only was this not the case, but she was less aggressive than the others it seemed. Balloon Girl's fingers gripped Jasmine's cock and stroked her hard as her tongue pushed deeper into her pussy. Jasmine moaned, bucking her hips a few times before reaching her peak and cumming into Balloon Girl's hair. She didn't seem to mind this. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. Jasmine smiled, quickly removing her uniform, something she had gotten good at doing, and lifting Balloon Girl onto the desk.

Soon Balloon Girl was undressed as well and sitting with her legs apart for Jasmine, who lowered her head and buried her own tongue inside Balloon Girl's already wet cunt. Balloon Girl moaned, her lack of attention making her sensitive to pleasure. Jasmine quickly realized and took advantage of this, sucking her clit hard and licking faster, even reaching up to play with her small breasts. Anything she could to make her cum.

Balloon Girl was practically writhing in pleasure from Jasmine's efforts, and rewarded her with a face of warm, sweet tasting juices only a couple minutes later. Balloon Girl panted as Jasmine licked her lips, enjoying the taste. "You taste great~ how come you've never come to visit me until now?" She asked. "I was.. afraid you.. wouldn't like me." Balloon Girl panted, "I'm kinda small... nowhere near Toy Chica's looks."

Jasmine scoffed, "Well I think you're beautiful~ so, would you mind keeping me company tonight~" She asked, sitting back in her chair and stroking her stiff member. Balloon Girl grinned, nodding excitedly as she straddled Jasmine, ready to take Jasmine's hard cock like all the others had before her.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasmine came into work excited, like usual. She was fairly certain that there was nothing left that could possibly get in the way of her having fun with her animatronic friends. In spite of this theory, or perhaps because of it, when she entered her office, she could find none of them on her camera view. She was confused at first, then saw that there had been a message left for her on the office's answering machine.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, must have called too early..oh well, guess I'll just record a message for you to let you know. Some dumbass in a purple suit tried to sneak in and steal the Golden Freddi suit during the day-shift. Yeah.. didn't work very well for him. Anyway, the...sexually aggressive nature of the animatronic's retaliation made some of the higher ups think that they all might be defective, so they're all being checked out by the mechanics tonight. Well, all except the older models in the back, but those things never move. Lucky you right?"

Jasmine frowned sadly. No, not lucky her. Not lucky her at all. 'Why is the world so against me having sex?' She wondered to herself, pouting in her chair as she just sat, watching the clock. It was to be a long, boring night.

At least, that's what she thought. Jasmine hadn't known that there were other animatronics in the back rooms of her current location, nor did she know that the man on the phone was wrong about them not getting up, or about the fact that the Toy animatronics had been gone much because they were trying to keep the older animatronics, the Withereds as they were known.

The Withereds didn't understand that they were old and broken down. They didn't know about their updated versions or that they had been partially given new parts to keep them working. They believed that they were still in Fredbear's Family Diner, and when they stood and heard Jasmine in her office, they were not happy to find that someone had replaced the guard that they were familiar with.

Jasmine heard the movements of the Withered animatronics, and at first was excited. She flicked on the flashlight and saw not the Toy animatronics, but the Withereds. Frightened by the broken appearance of them, she put on the Freddy head to keep herself hidden from them.

Withered Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy lost sight of Jasmine instantly, but Withered Foxy glared. He ran forward, jumping over the desk and tackling Jasmine, pulling the Freddy mask off of her, making her visible to the others. "Good work Foxy," Withered Chica said with a smile, making him smile. Jasmine looked up at them fearfully, "W-what do you want?" She questioned. "We want to know what happened to our old guard?" Withered Freddy said.

"Old guard?" Jasmine asked, "You haven't had a guard in years, you've been laying in that back room for ages." "What?" Withered Bonnie questioned, "What kind of story is that? What did you do to him?!" "Look at yourselves!" Jasmine shouted, "You can't think that this was how you always looked. You were broken down, they put new machinery in you to try making you work again, but they were afraid you'd break again."

Withered Bonnie had heard enough lies, and reached out to silence her, but then saw the exposed metal on his hand. Where had his paw gone? As he looked around, the illusion in his mind began to break, and he began to notice it; Withered Chica's broken and detached jaw, Withered Freddy's disconnected joints, Withered Foxy's torn apart back

.The others realized it at about the same time, dropping Jasmine as they all began to panic. "How long have we been like this..?" Withered Freddy questioned. "I'm not sure exactly," Jasmine said, "A few years? Ten, maybe twenty? I'm so sorry." Jasmine said, "You aren't the only animatronics anymore either. The diner you worked in is a whole amusement complex now with different locations and animatronics. I've been working here guarding the place at night and uh, keeping the other animatronics company." Jasmine grinned, "I could keep you four company to if you want." She asked. "How?" Withered Chica questioned. Jasmine smiled, undressing in front of them. She didn't have anything under her uniform, and so was naked in front of the four Withereds. They all stared, their jaws dropped by the sight, "You all must be so stressed about this happening, I can help you relax~" She said with a smile, going over to Chica.

The Withered moaned when Jasmine yanked off the top she'd been wearing and began gently massaging her large breasts, leaning forward to hold her against the desk as her member rubbed against her pussy. "Wanna give it a try~?" She asked.

The Withereds looked at each other, "May as well.." Withered Chica said, holding Jasmine's shoulders as the squirrel girl thrust into her pussy, making her groan loudly, her body made sensitive from so little activity over the years.

The male Withereds began getting hard as they watched Jasmine's cock ram deeper and harder into Withered Chica, the animatronic's legs locking around Jasmine's hips to help her go even harder as her moans echoed through the room. Jasmine's head lowered to Withered Chica's tits, sucking them one after the other as she hammered her cock into her faster and harder than the others would have expected.

She kept going at the rough pace until Withered Chica reached her peak, crying out as she came, her juices washing over Jasmine's cock. She moved her head up and turned to the others, seeing that all three were hard. She grinned, "What are you waiting for?" She questioned, reaching back and smacking her exposed ass hard, "I can fit two of you in any hole, and I'm pretty sure her mouth is wide enough to fit all three of you now." She said, referring to Withered Chica's extended jaw.

The other Withereds quickly joined in, Withered Bonnie getting behind Jasmine and both lining up to her pussy, wanting to see if her claim was true. It was a tight fit, but they managed to force both of their cocks into Jasmine's warm slit as she continued to fuck Withered Chica, Withered Freddy's cock getting worked over by Withered Chica and Jasmine's mouths as they did. 'Things just might be interesting after all~' Jasmine thought to herself, groaning as she came into the Withered as the others fucked her.


	12. Chapter 12

With how frequently she had been getting interrupted with her fun during her shifts at the funland the past few nights, Jasmine showed up downright paranoid about something getting in her way now, and was rather nervous and twitchy for the first hour or so of her shift. She just sat at her chair, winding the music box and checking the hallway and vent with her flashlight, waiting for something bad to happen.

When she felt Balloon Girl's lips around her cock, she nearly jumped over her desk. Balloon girl apologized, as she had only wanted to surprise Jasmine by being the first one there to pleasure her before the others came back to. This relieved Jasmine, as it meant all the others were coming as well.

Jasmine laid back and enjoyed the soft, warm feeling of Balloon Girl's mouth around her shaft, bobbing up and down at a relaxed pace. Sure enough, the other animatronics started arriving a bit later. Firth Toy Bonnie and Chica, both getting on the desk for Jasmine to take them, then Toy Freddy and Mangle, ready to help her out. The Withereds, they explained to Jasmine, were asleep now, and it could be awhile before they woke again.

"Don't worry, when they wake up again, we'll be there to keep them company if you aren't here," Toy Chica said, "We've learned our lesson about that." She added, looking over at Mangle, who either didn't notice the motion as she hilted herself inside Balloon Girl's ass, or just didn't want to make the situation get awkward.

Jasmine smiled, thanking them. They spend the following hour having fun together, only pausing a few moments each hour to wind the music box. Jasmine let Mangle and Toy Freddy double team her, had Balloon Girl and Toy Bonnie wide her cock and face respectively, sixty-nined with Toy Chica, and fucked Mangle, who finally let her be on top with her.

They were hoping to have three full hours to keep going, but at four in the morning, they were interrupted. They didn't know it was happening at first. It just appeared that things in the room were getting darker. Then things started to get colder as well. "What is this?" Jasmine asked, starting to hear noises, almost laughter. The other animatronics looked afraid, either for themselves, or for Jasmine; or for both. "Oh no, she couldn't stop them.." Toy Chica whimpered.

"Who couldn't stop what? What's happening?" Jasmine asked. "B-besides the Puppet, there are two other animatronics in this section.. Not really animatronics though, like Golden Freddi isn't really. W-we call them the Shadows.. Usually Golden Freddi keeps them under control, but tonight.." Toy Freddy said, biting his lip.

Before he could explain more, two figures appeared. They kind of looked like Toy Bonnie and Golden Freddi, but they were pitch black with bright white eyes that seemed to stare into space. "Hello." They both said, "Couldn't get the job done with this one huh?" Shadow Bonnie asked. "No matter, we'll do it ourselves." Shadow Freddy said.

"W-wait, she's nice, we don't have t-" Mangle was silenced with a look from Shadow Freddy. "Stay here, and she dies. Leave, and she might have a chance." Jasmine looked to the others and nodded, "Go, I'll handle this." reluctantly, all the other animatronics left; leaving only Jasmine, naked as the day she were born as still stiff from the fun she had been having, and the two Shadow animatronics.

Jasmine was expecting to have to talk her way out of this, or dive behind her desk the moment the others left, but she didn't. The moment the others were out of sight, Shadow Freddy and Bonnie dropped the shadowy illusion, showing their actual bodies. It was odd, watching their features suddenly grow in; but considering how cute they were, Jasmine didn't mind.

They looked more like their own individual animatronics now, as opposed to shadowy copies of others. And both were as feminine as one could be without actually being female, up to even being C-boys if Jasmine was seeing right. "You two aren't really here to hurt me, are you?" Jasmine asked. "Not at all," Shadow Bonnie said, "Sorry for the charade, but we've kinda got a scary reputation to uphold here. They don't know wer'e..like this." He gestured to his girly form and cunt boy pussy, "And we'd like to keep it that way."

"We use our powers to make sure we look scary, and have Golden Freddi say that she's holding us back from hurting anyone when really-" "When really she's the only one who knows the truth." Jasmine finished. Shadow Freddy nodded, "Yep. She's the one who said we should visit you actually. She said that even though you aren't as big as her, you're still better. We didn't really believe her."

Both Shadow animatronics bent over Jasmine's desk, their legs spread so their cute girly asses and delicious looking pussies were on display for her, "Wanna try and prove her right~?" They asked in unison. Jasmine grinned, making a mental note to thank Golden Freddi, maybe let her fuck her silly again some time, as she pounced. She started with Shadow Bonnie, hilting her entire length inside of his pussy roughly, four fingers ramming into Shadow Freddy.

She grunted once she was inside. As easy as it had been to get in, no doubt the work of Golden Freddi's massive cock, now that she was in, his pussy was clamping down tightly around her, making her put more effort to pull herself out than it had taken to push inside. Something similar was happening with her fingers in Shadow Freddy's pussy, except he seemed to be even tighter around them.

Jasmine grit her teeth, using her free hand to smack Shadow Bonnie's ass as she continued to jackhammer her cock into him, forcing herself in and out at a steady pace, her cock pushing deeper and hitting new sweet spots each time. The two Shadows had begun making out at some point. Jasmine wasn't sure when, but the sight of it made her pick up the pace again. Shadow Bonnie's hips slammed against the desk with the force of each of Jasmine's thrusts. Shadow Bonnie cried out as Jasmine began hilting her cock harder with each thrust, cumming moments before the furry security guard. Jasmine groaned as she pumped her cum into Shadow Bonnie, making sure he took every drop before she pulled out and moved over to Shadow Freddy.

She had prepared herself for his tightness, and even then nearly came the moment she was inside. He seemed to have more control over how tight he was and when, and clenched herself tightly around Jasmine's pussy so he was milking her cock as she thrust into him.

But she refused to be shown up. She held onto the desk on either side of Shadow Freddy and began putting all her energy into railing him against it, determined to have him passed out with Shadow Bonnie before the night was up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jasmine, are you sure about this?" Mangle asked, worried. "You don't have to prove anything to us, we already know you're amazing." Toy Bonnie said. "Yeah, you survived and seduced the Withereds, not to mention Shadows! You don't need to do this!" Balloon Girl said. "You'll get hurt.. Please don't do this, we can give you all the fun you want."

"I do have to do this." Jasmine said, "It isn't about proving anything and it definitely isn't just about having fun. The Withereds were just confused and in need of some company to make them feel better," She turned to Mangle, "Just like you. Don't you think it's worth at least trying to see if the Puppet is the same?"

The animatronics looked nervous, afraid, terrified even. "What if it isn't though?" Toy Freddy said. "The Puppet responsible for more employee deaths than any other animatronic in the whole funland. It's too strong, too fast, too smart. If it gets out, and it turns on you, we won't be able to save you from it. It'll hurt you..it might kill you. We don't wanna lose you.."

Jasmine smiled, "I'm glad you care so much about it. But I promise you, I'll be fine." She didn't tell the others that she knew for a fact that the Shadow animatronics could just teleport her out while Golden Freddi distracted the Puppet if worst really did come to worst, she had promised not to give away their secret. "You guys go on now, I'll come out to the show stage later on celebrate my last day before I get moved to some other part of the funland. Maybe I'll bring Puppet with me." Jasmine said, a smile on her face. The others were all shocked by the optimism by the futa squirrel girl. They nodded, heading off, and hoping Jasmine was right.

Jasmine sat on the edge of the front of her desk, staring out down the hall. She could hear the music box winding down. She felt the reflexive urge to hurry back over the desk and wind it back up, but she resisted. This was her last night in this section of the funland. If she was gonna try this with the Puppet, it was now or never.

The music box ran out. Jasmine lifted her skirt and opened her top, gripping her cock, which was more stiff out of fear than arousal at the moment, and groping her breast. As she suspected, when the tall, thin, pitch dark skinned animatronic with a face like a doll flew into the room, it paused, surprised by the sight in front of her.

"I had heard rumors about what you did with the others.. I suppose they're true." The Puppet said. Jasmine looked up, looking at the Puppet, "Hello there~ would you like to join me?" The Puppet was taken aback. "I don't frighten you? I don't shock you?" Jasmine shook her head, "Kinda confuse me though. Cute as you are, I really can't tell if you're a guy or a girl." She admitted. A blush formed over the purple streak running down the Puppet's cheeks. "W-well..truthfully, I'm neither."

There was a visible shift in the Puppet's body. Its chest became more defined, its arms thicker, and a pair of balls formed below a stiff, seven inch cock, "Now I'm a guy," he said. Another shift, the chest growing into a pair of large, C-cup breasts, the cock and balls disappearing to be replaced by a pussy. "Now I'm a girl." She said.

Jasmine watched in awe as the Puppet swapped genders with less effort than she swapped clothing. "That's amazing!" Jasmine said, "You must be an amazing fuck~" She added with a wink, making the Puppet blush deeper before seeming to steel his (as he was currently male) nerve, and replying, "Wanna find out~?"Jasmine pushed off the desk and dropped to her knees, engulfing the Puppet's cock with her skilled mouth and quickly started to deep-throat him. The Puppet moaned, placing his hands on her head and beginning to skull-fuck Jasmine, who used one hand to tease his tight ass and the other to fondle his balls.

The balls remained as they were, but the ass seemed to get softer, and the cock definitely grew, nearly thirteen inches when it stopped. Looking up, Jasmine realized that the Puppet was now a D-girl. The Puppet fucked her throat with her massive cock, groaning as she came hard down it.

Jasmine swallowed it all as the Puppet shifted into a futa, her cock shrinking down to seven inches and her balls shifting into a pussy as she laid on her side on the desk. Jasmine joined her, and the two futas formed a sixty-nine, sucking each other off as they rubbed each other's pussies.

Jasmine came first, the Puppet shifting into a C-boy halfway through. Jasmine's tongue pushed deep into his pussy, licking every inch of it and causing him to soak her face in a matter of second. The Puppet shifted into a herm, keeping her pussy as she grew a cock of eight inches and a pair of balls as well. Jasmine straddled them, dropping herself down hard onto the Puppet's cock. The Puppet groped and sucked Jasmine's nipples as Jasmine's legs locked around the Puppet's waist and she rode the Puppet hard, her hands reaching down and just barely managing to reach and rub the Puppet's pussy while her tail rubbed and massaged the balls.

Jasmine and the Puppet came together hard, Jasmine onto the Puppet's stomach and the Puppet deep inside of Jasmine. They panted, but the Puppet shifted one last time, this time into full female, and laid on her back with her legs spread. Jasmine pounced, sinking her cock hard into the Puppet's pretty pussy and railing her against the desk as her mouth latched around her nipple, sucking it eagerly as her hand groped the other aggressively.

In the ethereal plane, the Shadow animatronics were on their fours, their eyes on Jasmine and the Puppet, their fingers buried deep in each others pussies as Golden Freddi took turns with their asses. The position was great because it let them watch the action and enjoy some of their own at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmine had mixed feelings about being transferred somewhere new again. On the one hand, she was gonna miss the animatronics she was leaving behind again. But on the other, she was excited to see what new animatronics she was going to meet here. She had, at least, been able to leave some good behind at the previous area. The Withereds, Mangle, and the Puppet, would all now get to have fun with the toy animatronics and wouldn't have to be lonely anymore, something that wouldn't have happened without Jasmine there.

But now she was working in Fazbear Frighthouse, the horror attraction at the funland. Her office still looked like an office on the inside at least, but on the outside, it looked like a bedroom. All the rooms that Jasmine could see on her camera were decorated to either looked like a normal house that's been haunted, or a broken down establishment.

Jasmine had to admit, she was a little less excited to be working at the Frighthouse when she got there. Not so much because of the actual haunted house bits, those were hardly worth a second glance unless you were ten years old or younger. It was the animatronics. They looked more frightening than the Withereds had, and according to the other animatronics, had a higher chance of murdering her than any of the others in entire Funland; with the exception of someone called Baby.

Regardless, Jasmine did her job. She watched over the Frighthouse, keeping track of the Nightmare animatronics. What she had neglected to remember however, were the vents. There were more than the six animatronics here that Jasmine was seeing on the camera. There was another, one currently sneaking into Jasmine's office.

Jasmine didn't notice him until he was already inside, standing over her and glaring down at her. Jasmine's jaw dropped at the sight of him. "I-I thought you were a myth.." She said, though she figured that it was her fault. After everything she'd seen and done, there was no reason for her to assume anything was just a myth. "Springtrap.."The tall springlock animatronic glared more, and slammed his hand down on the table. "Do NOT call me that." He said angrily, "I hate that name, I hate it! I was never supposed to be Springtrap, it wasn't my fault that moron climbed inside me, I.." He paused when he felt Jasmine's hand on his shoulder, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't know what else to call you." Jasmine said.

"Of course you didn't." He said with a sigh, "No one ever remembers that I was supposed to be Golden Bonnie. Golden Freddi's a springlock animatronic to you know, no one ever calls her 'Springtrap'. I didn't trap the guy on purpose, and there hasn't been a body inside me in years. I've been washed hundreds of time, but they still avoid me like the plague and keep my springlocks wound so tight it hurts."

Jasmine wasn't very surprised. She'd learned by now what rumors were and weren't true. Golden Bonnie wasn't evil, he was just frustrated. "Well, Golden Bonnie," Jasmine said, "If you want, I can loosen up your springlocks a little."

He looked at her, wide-eyed, "You aren't afraid I'll snap you up?" "Not really," Jasmine said, "You don't seem like the type to hurt someone who's helping you. Here." Jasmine reached into her desk and took out a wrench. She was only supposed to use it if one of the animatronics broke down, but she figured that this counted. She began to loosen the locking mechanisms throughout the suit, Golden Bonnie sighing in relief with each loosened lock.

Jasmine purposefully saved those in his legs and waist for last. "Thank you so much for that." Golden Bonnie said, moving his arms, "I've been wound too tight for too long." "No problem," Jasmine said with a smile, "I like making people feel better. In fact," Jasmine grinned, rubbing her palm against his crotch, "I think I can get you even more relaxed if you want~"

Golden Bonnie blushed deeply as he got stiff almost immediately, Jasmine kissing the tip of his seven inch rod. "I'll gonna guess you've been awfully pent up all this time huh~?" Jasmine asked with a smile, Golden Bonnie nodding, "Y-yeah." He admitted, moaning as Jasmine lowered her head, wrapping her lips around his shaft.

Jasmine's tongue circled around his length as her head bobbed along his length, sucking hard as her soft, warm hands fondled his balls, already swelling with the desire to cum. Golden Bonnie groaned, his hands on her head to help her move along his cock; not that she needed the help. She took his entire length easily, deep-throating him like a pro.

"S-so good~" Golden Bonnie moaned. It had been years since he'd had any form of pleasure. He was shocked he hadn't blown the moment she kissed his tip, let alone lasted ten full minutes before filling her mouth with hot cum.

Jasmine looked up at him with a smile as she swallowed it all, "Yummy~" She said as she got to her feet. "That.. was.. Amazing~" Golden Bonnie panted. "I hope you aren't out of energy yet," Jasmine said, lifting her skirt and bending over the desk, "I wanna see how rough you can get~"

Golden Bonnie saw she was a futa, and was surprised she didn't ask him to return the favor with his own mouth. It seemed she didn't want to ask him to do something she wasn't sure he was comfortable with, and he appreciated it. He lined his stiff member up to her pussy, holding her hips as he thrust into her hard, making them both moan loudly.

Golden Bonnie and Jasmine's moans filled the Frighthouse as they fucked. All the Nightmare animatronics heard them going at it, but none of them disturbed her. No, they would go at her later on, when she wasn't expecting it; and they didn't plan on being nearly as nice with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine was feeling more hopeful about her time in the Fazbear Frighthouse now that she had befriended Golden Bonnie. She entered her office for work and was happy to see him already there waiting for her. She smiled, leaving her clothes at the door and going over to him. Neither of them was aware that the Nightmare animatronics planned on joining their fun, one way or another.

Golden Bonnie sat in her office chair, member already hard and sticking straight up. Jasmine sat down in the hair on top, groaning as she impaled herself on his cock, riding him as she looked over the camera view of the rest of the facility. She saw Nightmare Foxy in his closet, Nightmare Freddy on the bed. Nightmare was in the kitchen, Nightmare Fredbear was in the front most section of the building. Jasmine groaned as Golden Bonnie began kneading her breasts from behind, and began riding him harder in reverse cowgirl style, moaning as she bounced on his cock.

There wasn't anyone inside the building who shouldn't be, so Jasmine figured she could go a few minutes without checking the feed, not thinking too much about the fact that she hadn't been able to find two of the Nightmare animatronics. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica had snuck away from their areas in the Frigthhouse, and gradually made their way towards Jasmine's office, following the smell and sound of sex so they didn't get lost.

They peeked in through the long window, watching as Jasmine rode Golden Bonnie, her stiff cock moving with each thrust of the other animatronic. Both Nightmare animatronics got harder as they watched this, and slowly started to move inside. How dare that selfish springlock animatronic think he could hog all the fun for himself. They'd show them both.

Nightmare Chica threw her cupcake inside. It sprung to life and flew at Golden Bonnie, latching onto his face as Nightmare Bonnie grabbed Jasmine and pulled her off of him. Golden Bonnie struggled to free himself from the animatronic fanged cupcake, but by the time he did, Jasmine was gone.

The Nightmare animatronics had pulled her out into one of the other rooms and thrown her to the floor. She looked up nervously at the two standing above her, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica. The latter was a futa, and both were quite obviously hard. This made Jasmine feel better, as it meant they weren't trying to kill her.

She grinned, reaching up and gripping both of their cocks in her hands, "If you'd wanted some fun, you could've just asked~" She purred, beginning to stroke them moaned at the feeling of her hands pumping their cocks, but refused to let her have too much control over the sex. Nightmare Chica pressed her bare foot down hard on Jasmine's cock, pressing it against the floor painfully and moving her foot back and forth.

Jasmine groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure at the aggressive footjob, and stroked the two Nightmare animatronics harder, her hands gripping tighter and moving from base to tip to please them more. The faster she stroked, the faster Nightmare Chica's foot stroked her.

Jasmine groaned, cumming after a few minutes of it. Nightmare Chica shuddered in enjoyment at the feeling of Jasmine's cum covering her foot. "Lick it clean you slut!" She ordered, holding her foot up to Jasmine's face.

Her member twitched in enjoyment of the control as Jasmine didn't even hesitate to begin licking along her foot, cleaning her own cum off of it. When she had it all, she opened her mouth to show her cum filling it, then swallowed and opened her mouth again to show that she had swallowed all of it. The second time she opened her mouth, the two animatronics to grab her head and thrust their cocks, eight inches for both, into her mouth at the same time.

With the two of them putting all their strength into their thrusts, it wasn't long before Jasmine was having her throat fucked by both cocks at once, gagging hard, and stroking herself hard as she enjoyed it. After several minutes of it, they both pulled out as they came, pasting Jasmine's face with their cum. Jasmine licked her lips, swallowing as much as she could as Nightmare Chica laid on her back, Nightmare Bonnie picking Jasmine up and placing her on top of Nightmare Chica. They both lined themselves up, Nightmare Chica to Jasmine's pussy and Nightmare Bonnie to her ass, and thrust in together hard, making Jasmine cry out loudly in pleasure.

Jasmine took them both, loving every second of the double penetration. Soon they both had a rhythm going together as they thrust into her, getting themselves deeper into her hole inch by inch, causing Jasmine's cock to rub against Nightmare Chica's body.

The cry of pleasure from Jasmine had let Golden Bonnie find the room they were in. He, like Jasmine at first, had been expecting them to try and hurt her, and was surprised to find them instead fucking her together, Jasmine moaning in bliss. The squirrel girl saw that Golden Bonnie was in the room and grinned, "C-come here~ I still need something for my mouth~" She purred, opening her mouth for the spring lock animatronic, who couldn't in his right mind deny the offer.

He came over and held her head, thrusting his own member into Jasmine's mouth. Jasmine moaned and sucked his cock as Nightmare Bonnie lifted her head, licking his balls as he thrust into Jasmine's warm throat.

Jasmine groaned, cumming onto Nightmare Chica's stomach as she was fucked by the three animatronics, her pussy and ass getting tighter as she reached her climax; already approaching another from the nightmare animatronics picking up the pace to fuck her harder.

The three animatronics spent the rest of the night fucking Jasmine together, leaving her exhausted and happy, and wondering if the other Nightmare animatronics were planning something similar for the next night. She was hoping they were.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasmine hurried excitedly to her office, wanting to get her shift started and see what kind of fun was awaiting her at the Fazbear Frighthouse. She frowned when she saw that Golden Bonnie wasn't waiting for her in her office this time, but figured that there must be something else awaiting her for her shift tonight instead.

She sat down and searched the camera feed for anything. There wasn't anyone sneaking inside the facility, not that she ever expected there to be. The day someone tried to sneak into Fazbear Funland is the day they start needing to clean viscera off the walls again, and everyone knew it.

She saw Golden Bonnie in his section of the Frighthouse, as well as Nightmare Bonnie and Chica roaming their hallways like normal. What she did see out of the ordinary was a plush toy sitting in the middle of the section in front of her office that looked like a bedroom. It was a small thing, but it was so out of place in the middle of the Frighthouse.

It was a little plush version of Foxy the pirate, utterly adorable and positioned to be facing her. Jasmine was almost certain it was a trap, but figured it didn't matter if it was. Based on the behavior of the Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica the previous night, the trap of more lustful than malicious. And if it wasn't a trap, she would get a cute plushy.

She left her office and went to the bedroom, walking into the center of the room and picking up the plushy. Part of her was disappointed that no animatronics pounced from the shadows on her, but she couldn't stay upset while holding a plushy like that. It was impossible, the thing was too cute!

She hugged the plush toy close to her body, and squeaked in surprise as it began to grow in size. It grew from a plushy to the full sized Nightmare Foxy animatronic, holding her down beneath him and tearing her uniform off aggressively.

From beneath the bed, Nightmare Freddy crawled up as well, grinning eagerly at the pinned, naked anthro girl. Jasmine was mentally celebrating, but wanted to make sure they enjoyed it as much as she did, and pretended to be afraid, squirming nervously and pleading for them to let her go.

They both grinned, having no intention of doing so. Nightmare Foxy held Jasmine's legs apart, rubbing the tip of his eight inch cock against her already wet pussy. Nightmare Freddy got on the other side of her, rubbing his nine incher against her lips. "P-please, don't do this!" Jasmine pleaded dramatically, though her expression said something along the lines of, 'fuck me until I can't stand up!'

The Nightmare animatronics listened to the latter, both thrusting into her roughly. Jasmine groaned loudly around Nightmare Freddy's cock as it rammed into her throat, moving her tongue around the thick shaft as her legs locked around Nightmare Freddy's waist, helping the animatronic fox fuck her deeper.

Nightmare Foxy leaned over, letting out his shockingly long tongue and licking along Jasmine's chest. Jasmine moaned more, making Nightmare Freddy groan and fuck her throat harder as Nightmare Foxy sucked on her nipples, his tongue dragging over both of them for several moments before moving back. Jasmine pouted for a moment at the absence of his tongue pleasing her chest, then moaned even more at the feeling of the long Nightmare animatronic tongue curling around her cock and stroking it as Nightmare Foxy continued to work his cock deeper inch by inch, soon hilting himself inside of her soaking pussy.

Nightmare Freddy was hilted inside of her throat before too much longer, his tip hitting the back of her throat as Foxy's hit deep inside of her pussy. Jasmine tensed up, her cock throbbing against Nightmare Foxy's tongue as she got closer from being spit-roasted.

Jasmine tensed around Nightmare Foxy, making him groan more and thrust harder as Jasmine came, coating the Nightmare animatronic's tongue in her seed just moments before he pumped his own seed into her. Nightmare Freddy wasn't too far behind them, unloading into Jasmine's throat just a few moment's later.

The three sat panting for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Once they did, they all moved, changing up their position. Nightmare Foxy got onto his fours, his ass rubbing against Jasmine's cock. Jasmine gave the Nightmare animatronic's ass a hard smack before thrusting into it roughly, groaning at how tight he was around her cock.

Nightmare Freddy lined up to Jasmine's ass, holding her hips as he thrust into her ass, forming an anal train. All three moaned and moved their hips together, Jasmine and Nightmare Freddy trying to work their cocks deeper into the warm hole squeezing around them, Nightmare Foxy just taking it hard and moaning as the force of Nightmare Freddy's thrusts pushed Jasmine's cock deeper into his ass.

Jasmine reached around Nightmare Foxy and gripped his cock with both hands, stroking it hard as she thrust deeper into his ass, getting tighter around Nightmare Freddy's cock as she got closer from all the pleasure.

Jasmine came first again, clenching tightly around Nightmare Freddy's cock as she pumped her seed deep into Nightmare Foxy's ass, painting his prostate white. Nightmare Freddy reached his climax next, groaning as he filled the squirrel girl's ass with cum. Foxy reached his peak last, howling in pleasure as he covered Jasmine's hands in his cum.

The three laid together in a warm, happy heap, not pulling out or moving at all as they rested up for another round of fun later on, oblivious to the other animatronics watching them, playing with each other as they enjoyed the show, and planned for what would happen to Jasmine the next two nights. They could share her sure, but they would rather have her to themselves on different nights instead. They were both patient, and could handle a little waiting for their turn with the futa.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasmine couldn't believe that she had ever been worried about being transferred to the Fazbear Frighthouse. She made herself a mental note to not be worried when she was inevitably transferred to again to the next part of the Funland. Circus Baby's Rentals she believed it was called. She'd deal with that when the time came, and she would be sure to keep a level head when she did.

When she got to her office, it was empty once again. She went to her chair and began looking around with the camera view. To her surprise, she couldn't find anyone at all. No one was in their place or anywhere from the look of it. 'Maybe they're all planning on visiting me together.' Jasmine thought to herself hopefully.

This was not the case however. Golden Bonnie and the other four Nightmare animatronics were hiding, and not from Jasmine. They had discovered before Jasmine's arrival that their fun the previous nights had been loud enough to wake the two more vicious Nightmare animatronics, the two that were normally inanimate or hidden altogether. They were both up now, and both lurking about the Frighthouse.

They had already made their plans to take turns so they could each visit Jasmine alone. The other animatronics were aware that they didn't plan to actually hurt Jasmine, or at least they didn't plan to kill her, they couldn't play with her if they did that. But they were also aware that if they interrupted them, the two would have no problems with destroying any of them. So they had decided to stay out of sight.

Jasmine wondered if she should go looking around the Frighthouse, perhaps the animatronics were waiting for her somewhere, and when she walked by they would grab her by surprise and pull her into another room for more aggressive sex. She figured they would have left some kind of clue for her if this were the case though, like the plushy trap that she'd been lured into the bedroom with.

Jasmine checked, then double checked, then triple checked all the camera views and found nothing that might have been a clue for where she was meant to go to meet the others for the night's sex. 'Maybe they're under maintenance tonight.' She thought, frowning as she sat back in her chair.

No sooner than she had accepted her fate of having a boring night did she feel one of the animatronic's paws reach around her chair and begin groping her chest through her shirt. Jasmine moaned softly, smiling at the knowledge that she wasn't alone after all.

She thought at first that it was Nightmare Freddy, as the size of the hands groping her seemed to match. When they moved lower though, to lift her shirt and begin stroking her stiffening cock, she realized that the color was different. The fur of her new friend was pitch black, and much softer against her cock than Nightmare Freddy's.

"And who are you~?" Jasmine asked with a moan. "Just call me Nightmare~" She purred, stroking harder, but stopping just before Jasmine would have cum to tease the anthro girl. Nightmare stood, much taller than Nightmare Freddy but otherwise looking quite similar to him, if he had been female that is. She had large breasts, bigger than any animatronic Jasmine had seen other than Golden Freddi, and her body was curvy in all the right places.

Nightmare made an effort not to actually damage Jasmine's uniform, but yanked it off of her just as aggressively as the others. In just a few seconds Jasmine was naked in her office chair, stiff member standing at attention for black furred bear.

Nightmare smirked, grabbing Jasmine's head and pushing it against her pussy aggressively. Jasmine complied, burying her tongue inside Nightmare's pussy, spurred on by the sounds of moaning the animatronic gave as she did so.

Nightmare held Jasmine's head in place, enjoying how skilled the squirrel was with her tongue. Jasmine found several sweet spots quickly, and began hitting them faster and harder, making Nightmare wetter as jolts of pleasure went through her each time.

Nightmare kept Jasmine in place until she came, groaning loudly as she soaked Jasmine's face with her juices, which had a pleasing mixture of bitter and sweetness to it. Nightmare had Jasmine lay back in the chair as she straddled her, dropping her hips down hard to take as much of her length into her pussy all at once as possible.

Jasmine groaned in pleasure as Nightmare began riding her, rocking her hips aggressively against Jasmine's to force her cock deeper. For as large as she was in comparison to Jasmine, Nightmare was shockingly tight, her pussy squeezing hard around her cock as rode it harder, forcing it deeper into her pussy. It actually started to hurt Jasmine a little with how rough she was being, but Nightmare didn't care, and kept up the rough pace, not stopping or slowing when Jasmine came hard inside of her.

Nightmare did finally stop when she came, her back arching as she let out a loud moan, her juices washing over Jasmine's cock. Jasmine panted as Nightmare dismounted her, but yelped when Nightmare dropped back down, this time impaling her ass on Jasmine's cock. Jasmine had to grit her teeth to avoid crying out too loudly. It felt incredible, but between how tight her ass was and how much force she was riding her with, Jasmine was worried she'd actually be injured by it.

Nightmare either didn't know this, or did and was trying to make it happen, because each buck of her hips was a little harder than the last, pushing Jasmine's cock a little deeper than before. Jasmine's tongue was lulling out as she kept up the aggressive pace, but she knew she'd need to do something to make Nightmare came before the sex broke something.

She leaned up, beginning to grope and suck on her large tits. Not only large, Jasmine realized, but sensitive as well. She immediately started moaning louder, and Jasmine thrust up to match Nightmare's movements. Jasmine's attention started wearing the Nightmare animatronic down, and she came just a moment before Jasmine would have; her ass becoming so tight around Jasmine's cock that it actually stopped her from cumming, acting as a C-ring around her shaft, Jasmine whimpered, her fingers digging hard into Nightmare's sides as she waited for her relax.

When she finally did, Jasmine shrieked as her climax hit her, pumping several hot spurts of seed into Nightmare, who was more or less unconscious on top of her now.


	18. Chapter 18

Jasmine strolled into work happily. It was her last day in the Frighthouse section of Fazbear's Funland before she was transferred to Circus Baby's Rentals, and she was eager to see what kinds of fun the Nightmare animatronics had planned for her before she left. She wasn't too thrilled by the fact that she would have actual nightly tasks when she got to Baby's, but she was eager to see if Circus Baby herself was like anything she had seen at the Funland so far, and if so, how she liked to play. Tonight though, was all for the Nightmare animatronics.

All of whom, save for Nightmare, were present in her office when she arrived there. She smiled, and was about to start undressing when Golden Bonnie stopped her. Evidently, they weren't there for a goodbye orgy, which was a little disappointing. "Don't worry," He said, "We'll hopefully all have a chance with you before the night is up. But we have to let him go first."

"Him who?" Jasmine asked, unsure who was left. "Nightmare Fredbear." Nightmare Bonnie said, "He's the boss around here He doesn't give too many orders, but when he does give orders, you better believe he's serious about them. He wants you first tonight." "Okay, so where is he?" Jasmine questioned, Nightmare Foxy pointing to the bedroom. "He'll be in there. He wants to 'take you by surprise'. Kinda like me and Nightmare Freddy did, except.."

"You're worried he'll try to actually hurt me." Jasmine said. The others nodded, "So we're gonna wait here and watch. If anything goes wrong, we'll be in there in a flash to help you out." Nightmare Chica said. Jasmine smiled, "That's sweet, but don't worry. He isn't the first animatronic to bet on having enough energy left to kill after a round with me, and he won't be the last. I've got this." She said, sauntering into the bedroom with her hips swaying seductively, "Feel free to stay there so you can watch us though~" She added with a wink over her shoulder.

Jasmine went into the room and looked around. The place seemed to be empty, but after Golden Freddi, the Shadow Animatronics, and Nightmare, Jasmine had learned that that was actually reason to be more on her guard than normal. She sat down on the bed, looking around, and waiting. For several minutes, nothing happened, and Jasmine decided she may as well get herself warmed up. She undressed herself and reached to begin stroking herself, only to be grabbed and pulled back before her fingers could make contact.

Jasmine was thrown against the bed on her back as the final animatronic of the Frighthouse, Nightmare Fredbear, appeared above her. He was big, bigger than the animatronics usually were even. He seemed to have two rows of deadly sharp teeth, and wired poking out from different spots on his shoulders. But that wasn't what caught Jasmine's attention and made her gasp. No, that was the result of Jasmine seeing his cock, or rather, his cocks.

The massive yellow bear above her had to rods, both about eleven inches in length. Not the biggest Jasmine had seen here, but the fact that he had to more than made up for that. He licked his lips and he grabbed Jasmine's legs, lifting them up so they were over his shoulders; the wired there curling around them to hold her in place. Nightmare Fredbear lined up both of his cocks, one to her pussy, the other to her ass.

Jasmine didn't have time to say or do anything before Nightmare Fredbear jerked his hips forward, pushing both cocks four inches into both holes, and making Jasmine cry out loudly. Her hands tried to find their way to her cock to stroke or to her chest to grope, but a simple movement of Nightmare Fredbear's hands had Jasmine's tied to the bedpost by more wires; which she was certain hadn't been there before.

Nightmare Fredbear seemed to take some sort of pleasure in her desperate struggling, her cock throbbing with desire and denied any attention as he continued to rail Jasmine harder and harder with both his massive cocks, forcing them deeper with each thrust. After several minutes, both his cocks were hilted in Jasmine's holes, Jasmine tensing tightly around them both as she came hard, though not from her cock.

Nightmare Fredbear continued to hammer into her, bottoming out in both holes and still not cumming, continuing to fuck her harder and harder for several minutes. when he did finally cum, the feeling of the simultaneous double creampie caused Jasmine to cum again as Nightmare Fredbear pulled out, leaving Jasmine's cock aching with want. Nightmare Fredbear's wired released Jasmine's legs, letting them fall back to the bed, but her hands remained tied in place, preventing her from touching herself in any way. Jasmine looked up at Nightmare Fredbear desperately, but her vision became blocked by Nightmare appearing above her, her legs on either side of Jasmine's head.

Jasmine didn't hesitate, pushing her tongue into Nightmare's pussy immediately moving it fast, searching for whatever spot would make her cum the fastest. In return, Nightmare wrapped her lips around Jasmine's cock and began sucking it hard, making Jasmine cum almost instantly; the first of many that Jasmine had left in her. Nightmare swallowed it all and kept sucking as Jasmine ate her out.

When Nightmare came some time later, she moved over to begin riding Jasmine's still stiff and needy cock. Jasmine moaned as she felt Nightmare's warm, shockingly tight pussy around her cock and began thrusting up into her eagerly, wondering when the others would come into the bedroom and join them, while they watched and wondered when Jasmine would realize that Nightmare Fredbear was about to bury both of his cocks into her ass at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasmine didn't want to be sad about having to be transferred again. She'd known it would happen and there wasn't anything she could do about it, so she decided she would just try to greet this new area, Circus Baby's Rentals, with enthusiasm. This quickly became hard, as instead of simply watching over the animatronics, Jasmine was given nightly tasks to take care off.

She supposed it was a job after all. She checked on Funtime Freddy and Ballora and her Minireenas, then crawled through the vents to check on Baby and her Bidybabs. Once she'd made sure everything was in place, she was told she could sit back and relax until further notice.

Jasmine sat down in the room between Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium. She sat, waited, wished she was at one of the other three locations in the Funland, and was none the wiser to the funtime that had crept off stage and out through the vents to attack her.

The funtime animatronics, as all of the animatronics did, had something of a killy reputation. Funtime Foxy was about to continue that tradition. She knew that Baby preferred being slow and methodical about it, but Funtime Foxy didn't care. If Baby wanted her turn, she would have to act faster.

Right before she would have grabbed Jasmine though, the anthro squirrel heard her approaching and turned around. To Funtime Foxy's surprise and confusing, Jasmine grinned ear to ear at seeing her, "I didn't know you'd be here~" She purred.

This further confused Funtime Foxy. Where else would she have been? Her jaw dropped when Jasmine began to undress for her, "And they fixed you up to! I'll be honest, I didn't mind how you looked before, but you look great repaired~"

Now Funtime Foxy understood. Jasmine was confusing her with Mangle, assuming that the other animatronic had just been repaired. Funtime Foxy hated being confused for Mangle; all the animatronics hated being mistaken for their different versions, but at the moment her mind was more focused on the naked futa girl crawling towards her.

"I know it's been awhile since we last had fun, you must be so pent up~" She purred, grinding her palm against Funtime Foxy's crotch. The animatronic blushed, her member springing forth. Evidently, both models were futas. Funtime Foxy had always assumed that Mangle was just female, and had felt special about her being a futa.

She didn't even have time to feel upset before Jasmine moved her head forward, engulfing Funtime Foxy's cock and sucking on it hard. 'Mangle you slut.' Funtime Foxy thought to herself as she moaned, wondering what must have happened between her and this security guard.

Jasmine looked up at Funtime Foxy seductively, moving her head up and down along Funtime Foxy's cock, her tongue swirling around it skillfully as she sucked and soon began to deep-throat her.

Funtime Foxy put a hand on Jasmine's head, helping her bob along her cock faster. Soon Jasmine was taking the entire length to the back of her throat. She held her head there at the base of Funtime Foxy's cock for several seconds at a time to try and make her cum.

After a few solid minutes of enjoying this, Funtime Foxy groaned, cumming hard down Jasmine's throat. She swallowed, licking her lips, "Thicker than last time, I like it~" She purred, getting up and bending over with her arms braced against the metal wall, "You can pick where you put it, but I'm putting mine in the same hole on you afterwards~" She purred.

'I should probably tell her I'm not Mangle..' Funtime Foxy thought as she approached Jasmine, 'I really should,' She thought again as she lined up to Jasmine's ass, 'definitely need to.' She thought, though instead simply jerked her hips forward, thrusting into Jasmine's ass.

Jasmine moaned, "Harder~ you know I can take more than that~" Funtime Foxy let loose, thrusting roughly into Jasmine and burying her cock inches deep with each thrust. Jasmine's tits were pressing hard against the metal wall as she moaned by the time Funtime Foxy was hilted inside her anus, pounding it harder and harder as she took out her frustrations on the sexy squirrel girl.

Jasmine's tight ass clenched down tightly around Funtime Foxy as she came, the futa animatronic groaning and reaching her peak as well moments later, pumping Jasmine's soft, warm ass full of hot, thick cum.

Both panted, Jasmine sliding down the wall and shifting into a sitting position on the floor, "Ride me with that sexy ass of yours Mangle~" Jasmine purred seductively, her stiff cock standing at attention.

"I..I should have told you before.." Funtime Foxy panted, "I'm not actually… Mangle.. I'm Funtime Foxy. After Mangle, they tried to use the design again to see if it could be used without breaking down, and so they got me." Funtime Foxy said.

Jasmine blushed deeply at having been calling her by Mangle's name all this time, "I'm so sorry Funtime Foxy, that must have been super embarrassing," She said, not seeming to mind Funtime Foxy having used Mangle's name to fuck her.

"You aren't angry?" She asked. "Why would I be?" Jasmine question, "It was my fault for just assuming you were her, plus you were still a great fuck~" She said with a wink, "So, you gonna ride me or now~?" She asked.

Funtime Foxy was starting to appreciate her resemblance to her toy animatronic cousin. If Jasmine hadn't mistook her for Mangle, Funtime Foxy might have ended up killing her. Instead, Funtime Foxy dropped her hips into Jasmine's lap, moaning as the squirrel's futa cock penetrated her ass. Jasmine moaned, smacking Funtime Foxy's ass and making her buck her hips harder, riding Jasmine aggressively. Jasmine moved her face forward to play with Funtime Foxy's breasts, hypnotized by their bouncing as Funtime Foxy rode her.

It was lucky that the walls between the rooms were soundproofed to keep the other animatronics at bay, because if they weren't, all of Circus Baby's Rentals would have been made aware that Funtime Foxy had befriended Jasmine, and not all would be happy about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Jasmine had arrived at Circus Baby's Rentals, tapped her foot impatiently on the long elevator ride down, then gotten to work. The quicker she got through her chores, the quicker she got to go roam around looking for animatronics. Not all of them would come looking for her, Funtime Foxy had told her, so she would have to look for them.

She checked on Ballora and Funtime Foxy, had the Minireena's packaged up and sent out to the party they'd been selected for, cleaned off Baby, though she was left wondering why exactly the clown girl had needed it, and then went through one of the vents, which seemed to be this place's only mode of transportation, to Funtime Auditorium.

Funtime Foxy was in some sort of sleep mode it seemed, and couldn't be woken even by Jasmine stroking her rod. Jasmine even tried flashing her, but no response; which was a sure fire sign that she just wasn't gonna wake up tonight.

She left the stage that Funtime Foxy stood on and went looking for other animatronics. She knew that Funtime Freddy was in here, but was sorta hoping she found a different animatronic first. She couldn't quite explain why, but the Funtime version freaked her out. Maybe it was because the versions of Freddy had so often been the most likely to kill her in the past, but she just didn't really trust it.

Unfortunately, after a little wandering around in the dark of Funtime Auditorium, she saw him. Funtime Freddy stood grinning at the far end of the room, his smile more menacing than comforting. Jasmine might have been able to handle it, had he not started talking to her.

"I can see you over there in the dark~ let's have some fun!" He called, taking a step closer. Jasmine doubted that his fun would would be her kind of fun, and so turned on her heels with the intent to run. She could go a night without sex if it meant not dying, which it very well might for once.

Funtime Freddy laughed at this, raising his Bonnie hand puppet, "Bonbon, go get her!" He shouted. He threw his hand forward, the way one might if they were throwing something, and Bonbon detached from Funtime Freddy's hand, flying at Jasmine.

The smaller animatronic landed just short of Jasmine, a foot away from her heels, but moved fast, much faster than Jasmine had been expecting. He crawled up her legs and onto her body, crawling all over her. Unsure what else to do, Jasmine tried to swat him off like covered in bugs might.

It didn't work, Bonbon remaining latched onto her aggressively as he crawled over her body. After a few moments though, Jasmine's frantic movements began to slow and her frightened whimpering gave way to soft moans. Bonbon had realized that she was a futa while crawling over her, and had decided independently of Funtime Freddy to have some fun with her. He'd gone from crawling wildly over her to moving with purpose, groping her body as he did.

Funtime Freddy was surprised to see this. Bonbon systematically removed Jasmine's clothes as he crawled over her, leaving the now wet and stiff futa squirming naked where she stood. Funtime Freddy supposed that Bonbon had never steered him wrong before, and so followed his lead.

Funtime Freddy pushed Jasmine down onto her back, growing stiff from the sight of the naked anthro girl. She blushed deeply as she saw Funtime Freddy standing over her, thick cock hard and ready for her. She stopped struggling, spreading her legs open for Funtime Freddy.

Funtime Freddy pulled Jasmine's hips back against his as he thrust forward, pushing his cock into her wet slit hard. Jasmine moaned, her member throbbing before Bonbon took it into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

Funtime Freddy groaned as Jasmine's pussy got tighter his cock when Bonbon started sucking her off. He pushed Bonbon's head down, making him take Jasmine's cock deeper as he thrust into her. Jasmine groaned loudly, squirming in pleasure. She wasn't sure if she had been stupid or not to be afraid of Funtime Freddy. they were having fun now, but Funtime Freddy had clearly been out to attack before Bonbon changed the plans, and she wasn't sure what had convinced him to do so.

She supposed it didn't matter now. "D-deeper~" She moaned, Funtime Freddy ramming his cock deeper into her, moaning at her warm tightness squeezing around his shaft as he thrust in at a rough pace, stretching Jasmine's pussy more as Bonbon seemed to take pleasure in sucking her off.

Bonbon's eyes rolled back in pleasure when Jasmine came, filling his mouth and throat with hot white cum. He swallowed it all, licking along Jasmine's cock for more before moving lower to suck on her clit as Funtime Freddy fucked her.

Funtime Freddy came before Jasmine did a second time, his member getting nearly hilted inside of her when he pumped hot cum into her, her pussy clenching tightly as Jasmine reached her peak. Jasmine panted hard, and was still eager for more.

So was Funtime Freddy it seemed, his cock still stiff. He moved forward, lowering himself so he was nearly sitting on Jasmine's stomach, his cock throbbing between her tits, which she promptly squeezed around his shaft so he could thrust between them.

Jasmine moaned loudly as she felt her cock enter Bonbon again, but she could tell it wasn't a mouth this time. Evidently the smaller animatronic was able to just barely fit her cock.. Somewhere. With Funtime Freddy blocking her field of view, Jasmine couldn't be sure what was happening, but she didn't want it to stop.

Jasmine had heard of people who got off on hand puppets, but this was taking it to a new level. That was a bad joke and Jasmine felt bad for making it. To alleviate this, she focused on titfucking Funtime Freddy, hoping she could get a faceful of his cum before Bonbon got a whole body full of hers.


	21. Chapter 21

After the trouble turned fun with Funtime Freddy, let herself be afraid of any of the animatronics again, seeing as they could all potentially be not only nice, but fun in bed. It was a lesson she had thought she had already learned, but evidently she had still had some lingering fears in her. Old phobias die hard it seemed, but Jasmine was confident that she was far passed those fears now, and could handle anything that came her way.

Anything but the Minireenas that is. Jasmine had seen the many mannequin-like animatronics dancing on stage with Ballora and wouldn't be having any parts of them. There was just something off about them. They're blank mask faces, the way their bodies moved, and how the number how many of them there were seemed to fluctuate each time she saw them.

The first time she'd looked there had only been one, then there had been four, then eight, then five, then none, then ten.

The number had never gone over ten, so Jasmine could only assume that that was the maximum number of the little buggers there were, and as upsetting as seeing all ten of them on stage one, it was even worse the fewer there were on stage, as it meant that the missing ones were somewhere else she couldn't see.

Jasmine went out of her way to avoid the Ballora gallery, which was a shame because Ballor herself looked beautiful, but she didn't want to risk getting surrounded by those creepy little things. Unfortunately, they very much wanted to catch her.

They and the Bidybabs, which Jasmine wasn't really afraid of so long as she could see them, had been watching Jasmine since she arrived. They'd seen her playing around with Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy, and found it highly unfair that they were being left out of things. They planned to change this, by force if necessary.

Jasmine had gulped in fear when she'd been told to go through Ballora gallery to restore power to Circus Baby's Rentals. She'd hurried through, hoping Ballora would grab her. Disappointingly, she never actually did, and she got to the power room, restored power, and got back to the vents leading out before anything went wrong.

Jasmine froze up when she felt the Minireenas' tiny hands on her legs and ass, grabbing her and pulling her out of the vent. She struggled, but for as small as they were, the Minireenas were surprisingly strong. They pulled her from the vent, removed her clothing, and pushed her onto her back.

Looking up, she saw that all ten of them were standing in a circle around her. She whimpered fearfully, then got interested when she saw that the Minireenas were D-girls. Each one was equipped with a large rod; well, large for their bodies. 'Maybe they aren't so creepy..' Jasmine thought as the ten D-girl animatronics approached her, all wanting some fun.

Jasmine decided to give them a chance, partly because she would certain they would actually kill her if she didn't, partly because she was excited by the thought of all ten of the D-girls ganging up on her.

Two of them crawled beneath her, lining their cocks up to her ass and pushing both into her tight hole as two thrust into her pussy. Their size made it possible to fit two cocks in both holes without it hurting too much and while still feeling great. Jasmine moaned, only for two more to thrust into her mouth as well. She eagerly started sucking as she felt two more push her tits together and thrust between them. She lifted her hands, gripping and stroking the last two.

Pleasing all ten Minireenas at once made Jasmine feel like some kind of pro, which she supposed she might technically be at this point, if only in the field of fucking animatronics, and even then only because no one else ever had to her knowledge.

The feeling of two cocks fucking every hole, at least while they were the smaller size of the Minireenas', felt incredible, with the possible exception that nothing was pleasing her cock, currently throbbing and leaking pre-cum in desperation.

But the Minireenas had planned for that to. One of the two fucking her throat whistled, and seconds later the Bidybabs, eight in total, crawled from the vents and began to undress. The Minireenas moved back just long enough to let Jasmine see that the eight new animaniacs, all C-boys it seemed, had also joined in.

They lined up, the first in the line dropping himself down on Jasmine's cock to ride it. The size difference let Jasmine bottom out in the extremely tight animatronic before she was even hilted inside of him. Feeling his, Jasmine thrust hard up into the C-boy, making her take the Minireena's cocks into her deeper.

When the Bidybab riding her got close to cumming, his pussy was so tight it practically felt like she was being milked for cum, and she reached her limit in moments, cumming from both ends. The Bidybab panted as he dismounted, immediately replaced by the next. The thought that she would have all eight of them taking a turn was exciting, and a little frightening when she saw that the Bidybab who had finished had gone to the back of the line to take another turn after the others did.

The Minireena's all seemed to be on the same wavelength, as they all came within the same ew seconds, all pulling out to completely paint Jasmine's body white with cum from all sides. Jasmine shuddered, cumming into the Bidybab riding her, making his eyes roll back in pleasure as the next one pulled him off and dropped down onto her cock for his turn, the Minireenas all changing place and pushing back inside and against her, wanting more.

Jasmine decided that ever fearing any of these animatronics was ridiculous, as missing out on something as fun, and potentially pleasure coma inducing, as this would have been something Jasmine regretted for the rest of her days.


	22. Chapter 22

Jasmine was finding Circus Baby's Rentals to be just as fun to work at as the others. It was a bit of annoying to have actual work to go through before she could have her fun, but she could tolerate it just fine. So long as there was fun to be had after it, she was content to do her chores and then relax with whichever animatronic happened to stroll in to get her.

It wouldn't be the Bidybabs or Minireenas tonight, as part of Jasmine's nightly shores had been to get them packed up to be shipped out. Nor would it be Funtime Freddy, as he and Bonbon needed to be polished and put in place to be picked up as well. Maybe tonight would be the night she met the animatronic this section of the Funland was named after.

'Or not,' Jasmine thought as she saw Funtime Foxy crawling out of Funtime Auditorium and into her office. 'Oh well, just as good~' Jasmine thought, approaching Funtime Foxy and kissing her, her hands trailing down to the animatronic's slowly stiffening member to stroke it, Funtime Foxy lifting Jasmine's skirt and mimicking the motion on her.

Meanwhile, in Ballora Gallery, Ballora was dancing alone. She was a rather lonely animatronic, as all the animatronics were kept in their own sections. The only times Ballora wasn't alone in her gallery was when the Minireenas were there to dance with her, and they usually didn't stay very long before leaving to crawl around Circus Baby's Rentals. Ballora, unable to see, usually didn't notice them leaving until they were gone, not having even bothered to let her know they were going.

Ballora tried to keep herself happy, or at the very least calm, but dancing. She'd memorized the layout of her gallery, so even without sight there was no chance of her bumping into anything. It was a lonely dance, but it kept her calm and at least semi-content.

On this occasion though, she had to stop mid-way through the dance. She could hear something. Not someone creeping through her gallery, but something loud coming from outside of it. She followed the sound, and came to a metal wall separating her from it. She trailed her hands along the wall, finding the vent that the Minireenas always used to escape, and that workers used to crawl in.

She thought for a moment that she could somehow sabotage it, or wait by it until someone tried to come through and attack them when they did, but as she remained by the vent, hearing the sounds of pleasured moaning coming through it, she became too curious about what was happening.

She crawled through the vents. It was difficult for her, as she got disoriented whenever she wasn't on her feet, but she managed to pull her way through to the other side of the vent. When she did, her tracking system, which allowed her to sense the other animatronics and their movements while she was in the room with them, she was able to realize what was happening.

Sensing Funtime Foxy's movements made what she was doing with the security guard quite evident. Ballora wasn't sure how to feel about this. She'd heard the rumors of the other animatronics giving in to the temptations of a new security guard, but she'd never thought it would happen here. On the other hand, Ballora's body began to feel hotter as she listened, sensing Funtime Foxy's movements and picturing herself doing the same.

Ballora squirmed inside the vent, suddenly much more uncomfortable. Funtime Foxy and Jasmine didn't notice her as they reached their climaxes together, crying out loud enough to drown out the sound of the seven foot ballerina crawling out of the vent.

Ballora remained where she was as Funtime Foxy and Jasmine caught their breath and kissed goodbye. Funtime Foxy crawled back into Funtime Auditorium. Jasmine got up, looking for her clothes, and instead finding Ballora. She jumped when she saw her, but more out of surprise than fear.

"Oh, hello." Jasmine said, "When did you get in here?" She asked sweetly. Ballora blushed, "I-I..I came through the vents..I heard sound and wanted to.." She looked away, embarrassed. Jasmine took her hand, "Wanted to join in~?" Jasmine asked hopefully. Running her other hand along Ballora's long, slender leg, "I certainly wouldn't mind~"

Ballora blushed deeper, "R-really?" She asked. Jasmine nodded, "Here, stand up." She said. Ballora stood, and Jasmine lifted one of Ballora's legs up over her shoulder. "Just relax, and it'll feel great~" Jasmine said, lining up to Ballora's already wet slit.

Ballora groaned softly when she felt Jasmine's tip rubbing against her slit, and moaned out loudly when Jasmine jerked her hips forward, thrusting into Ballora. "O-oh fuck~" Jasmine groaned, holding onto Ballora. The animatronic was much tighter than she would have expected from her size. Her pussy squeezed tightly around Jasmine's cock, and Ballora seemed to enjoy Jasmine's size just as much as Jasmine did Ballora's tightness.

Soon Ballora began to move her hips in rhythm with Jasmine's thrusts, helping the squirrel girl get deeper inside of her. Jasmine began to pick up the pace, pulling Ballora's leg as she thrust harder into her, forcing her throbbing member deeper, wanting to feel her tightness around all of her cock. Ballora moaned louder, the pleasure quickly overwhelming her.

Jasmine knew she wouldn't last as long as she normally would, having already had fun with Funtime Foxy. still, she grit her teeth and resolved to at least last longer than Ballora, wanting to give her a good experience. Ballora cried out in pleasure as Jasmine hilted herself inside of her, pumping her entire length into her with each thrust.

Ballora tensed up, her walls clenching tightly around Jasmine's pussy as she came. Jasmine shuddered, hilting herself once more before cumming deep inside of her, panting hard when she pulled out.

Ballora caught Jasmine, who had nearly stumbled and fallen. "That.. was.. Great.." Ballora panted. Jasmine nodded, "Sure was~ and if you give me a bit to rest, I'll show you even more fun~"


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, here's the thing. Coming up with ideas for Baby was difficult. For the other animatronics, there's either a story element, a gameplay element, or a design element that allowed me and my friend who helped with ideas think of scenarios for the animatronics. But Baby.. her design doesn't really give many ideas outside of the generic ones, her story doesn't really lend itself to smut, and she has no gameplay mechanics. Then my friend, genious that they are for finding smutty loopholes, realized that there is one thing of hers that could be altered for sex if the whole vengeful murder thing was removed: Her love of pretending…**

* * *

Jasmine had barely made it through her nightly chores. It seemed that now all the animatronics of Circus Baby's Rentals knew and liked her, with one rather glaring exception, they could hardly bring themselves not to molest her or demand she do so to them every second she was there.

Funtime Foxy was to be shipped out for the night, and when Jasmine got her into the box to be sent out, she'd grabbed her and pulled into the box with her, closing it with them inside and railing her against the bottom of it.

She'd lost a half hour to that alone. Then when she'd been gathering the Bidybabs and Minireena's, she'd had to let two of the Minireenas double team her. The other eight had paired up to the eight Bidybabs, and the remaining two felt left out, so Jasmine let them take her pussy and ass until they were all done, then took them to get sent off.

When she'd been cleaning off Funtime Freddy, Bonbon had crawled down her and buried his tongue in her ass, distracting her long enough for Funtime Freddy to grab her head and force his cock into her mouth, Ballora..okay that one had kinda been Jasmine's fault.

She'd been cleaning off the panel that worked the lights and what not in Ballora Gallery and accidentally hit a button that sent a shock through Ballora. Instead of crying out in pain, she'd moaned in pleasure, and asked for Jasmine to do it again. Jasmine did, and the sound of Ballora's mashocistic moaning got her riled up.

But then it came time for her last chore of the night: checking up in Baby. Ballora gave Jasmine a warning before she went to see her. "It's not that she's dangerous," Ballora explained, "She's actually one of the most docile animatronics here, and the most lustful if what I've heard from the Minireenas is true. But she's got a sort of kink you see.. She enjoys pretending, playing little games with whoever she's having fun with. And if you don't play along.. She'll get angry."

Jasmine nodded, "I've handled more dangerous since I showed up at Fazbear's Funland, I can handle it." She said, leaving through the vents to officially visit Circum Baby for the first time, without a sheet of glass in between them.

Jasmine was always caught off guard by how tall Baby was. She was shorter than Ballora, only about sex and a half feet. But she looked like she should have been much smaller than that, certainly not taller than Jasmine.

Regardless, Baby seemed to know that Jasmine was coming. When Jasmine arrived, Baby was walking around her room nonchalantly, evidently having already started whatever game she wanted to play with Jasmine.

"Oh, hello there, can I help you with something?" Baby asked Jasmine innocently, the futa trying to figure out what role she was supposed to play. Baby, wanting to give Jasmine a hint, pulled a shocked face, "W-what? I could never do something so lewd."

Jasmine grinned, "Oh? Well what if I make you~?" She questioned. The excited gleam in Baby's eyes told Jasmine she'd found the right character to play. Baby backed away, Jasmine stepping closer, "Why don't you show me what you've got underneath those clothes Circus clown?" Jasmine said.

"H-how rude." Baby said. "Oh I'm just getting started." Jasmine said, grabbing Baby and throwing her to the ground. She was willing to bet that Baby had actually just thrown herself to the ground when Jasmine made the motion, as Jasmine wasn't nearly strong enough to actually move her.

Baby landed with her legs spread and the hem of her dress 'accidentally' lifted by the wall, showing nothing underneath it to cover Baby's wet slit. Jasmine smirked, reaching down and yanking the dress off of her aggressively, leaving her completely naked.

"G-get off!" Baby pleaded as Jasmine held her down, her member throbbing as Baby pretended to struggle. "Just relax, I promise to be gentle~" She said, holding Baby's legs apart as she lined herself up to Baby's pussy, "Or maybe not~" She purred, ramming her stiff cock into her hard.

Baby cried out loudly. She tried to pretend that it was in pain, but anyone could have heard it and recognized the enjoyment in it. Jasmine groaned in pleasure, thrusting hard into Baby as Baby disguised her bucking her hips as her trying to escape. Baby's movements helped Jasmine fuck her deeper, feeling her hot, wet cunt squeeze like a vice around her.

Baby was already close it seemed, and indeed only a few minutes later she came hard, her legs locking around Jasmine and her arms holding her close, the role playing momentarily forgotten in the surge of pleasure that came with reaching her peak.

Jasmine didn't stop thrusting into her as she went through her climax, causing the orgasm to last several times longer than it would have otherwise. Jasmine was thrusting the entire length of her cock into Baby by the time Baby came down from her pleasure high and began pretending to struggle again.

"I'm gonna cum~" She whispered to Baby. Baby gasped in mock fear, "N-no, not inside of me, p-pull out!" She pleaded. Jasmine smirked, slamming her cock as deep as she could go inside of Baby before she came hard, unloading her seed inside.

Baby's eyes rolled back as she came a second time from the feeling of it filling her to the brim. Baby slumped back, Jasmine laying on top of her. They laid together for a few minutes to catch their breath, and then Baby rolled them over so she was on top, "Okay, now I'm the one in charge and you're trying to get away~"

Jasmine couldn't believe it had taken her this long to go looking for Baby.


	24. Chapter 24

Jasmine had shown up to Circus Baby's Rentals with the intention of powering through all of her nightly chores, then making as big an orgy as possible with whatever animatronics were still remaining after the ones who needed to be shipped out were all packaged up and ready to go.

This plan of piledrived when she received her orders for the night and found that every single animatronic in Circus Baby's Rentals was being rented out for the night, every single one of them. It seemed a rich kid's birthday was coming up, and his parents wanted only the best for the party.

Jasmine couldn't think of a worse way for her second to last night in the Fazbear Funland to go; her completely alone with nothing to do but wait for the night to end. Strangely though, none of the animatronics seemed upset by this. None of them attempted to fuck her or get her to fuck them, none of them seemed sad or even disappointed.

Jasmine wasn't sure how to take this. She didn't want to be upset by it, or fear of the animatronics finding her clinging, but it kind of hurt that they didn't care at all. But Jasmine was smarter than that, and realized before she even found the surprise that there was one waiting for her, left behind by the others so they could be sure she wouldn't be left alone on her shift.

She heard it coming through the vents when she found the note from Baby. 'Hey, we're sorry we can't be here for the night with you. Trust me, all of us wanted to give you a good night, so we found something around it. All of us got together after you left last night, and I mean ALL of us, from every part of the Funland.'

'We each took a little piece of ourselves, a wire, a circuit, a little bar, nothing too important that we'd stop functioning without it, and put it all together with some spare parts to make something special for you. She isn't really a part of Fazbear Funland, no one but us and you know she exists. After your shift, you can take her home with you. She's all yours. Think of it as a thank you gift for being the best night guard we've ever had~'

Baby had kissed the note, and Jasmine was smiling wide as she read it. Even without knowing what they could have possibly made for her, she was happy just knowing that they had wanted to at all. And when she saw it, she got even happier.

Jasmine supposed they were calling her 'she' because the number of female animatronics, even when counting futas and D-girls, was lower than the number of males. At first, when Jasmine saw the cock, balls, and tits, she assumed they had made a D-girl. But upon inspection, the tangled looking animatronic had a pussy as well. She was a herm.

Her body looked like wires folded over and over into a solid shape, but it felt like soft human skin when she touched it. "Hello." Jasmine greeted her with a smile. She smiled, "Hello Mistress Jasmine." She replied.

"Mistress?" Jasmine questioned. She nodded, "Ennard was made for you. I am Mistress's loyal sex pet." She said happily. "Ennard huh?" Jasmine said with a smile, "Alright Ennard, you prefer top or bottom?"

"I love both Mistress, what would you like?" She asked. Jasmine thought about it, "I think I'll be top first. Bend over the desk." She ordered, Ennard immediately bending over the desk, her legs spread so her as and pussy were both clearly visible.

Jasmine undressed herself quickly, her cock painfully stiff with anticipation. She hurried over to Ennard and lined her tip up to Ennard's pussy. Out of curiosity, she brought her hand down on Ennard's ass, expecting it to hurt her hand. Instead, it acted like a normal body, bouncing with the strike and making Ennard yelp in surprise.

Jasmine grinning, smacking her ass again before thrusting into Ennard's tight, technically virgin pussy. Ennard moaned loudly as her pussy was stretched by Jasmine's cock, "S-so big Mistress~" She moaned, gripping the desk as Jasmine moved her hips to thrust into her again, harder.

Jasmine was struggling not to cum with each movement. It wasn't just that Ennard was tight, and it wasn't even just that she was the tightest hole Jasmine had ever been in, it was how her pussy seemed to get even tighter when Jasmine's cock was moving out, milking her for cum.

Every part of Ennard really had been created for Jasmine it seemed. She kept up the rough pace, working her cock deeper into Ennard inch by inch and somehow managing not to cum until she had hilted herself. Ennard came immediately with a yelp of pleasure, as though the act of making Jasmine cum brought her more pleasure than actually being fucked.

To test this, she moved to the other side of the desk, grabbing Ennard's head and pushing it down onto her cock aggressively, "Suck~" She ordered, Ennard eagerly bobbing her head along Jasmine's cock, seeming to squirm in pleasure from the act alone. Jasmine gasped at how her mouth felt. It was far more than just being soft and warm, it was more than just being skilled. It was how her mouth wrapped around her cock more perfectly than most of the others did.

Actually, Jasmine realized, that was it. It didn't feel like it did when Freddy or Toy Chica or Balloon Girl or Bonbon when they sucked her off. It felt like all of them when they sucked her off. All of them, simultaneously. Jasmine cried out, cumming just a second or two after Ennard had cum from enjoying the taste of Jasmine's cock.

Jasmine panted, sitting down, "O..okay..show me what you've got as a dominant~" She said with a grin. Ennard grinned to, standing up. It seemed that the exact size of Ennard's chest and cock could shift in accordance to what Jasmine wanted to see. Ennard's member swelled up bigger than Golden Freddi's, bigger than any of the Nightmare animatronics.

Jasmine gulped nervously at the sight of it, but she was wetter looking at it than she'd been from being on top. What's more, several of the mechanical tendrils composing Ennard's body seemed to be able to move like tentacles. Several of them moved over now, grabbing Jasmine and pulling her over, pushing her head beneath Ennard's cock.

"Suck on my balls nice and hard, and I'll use this," She stroked her massive cock, "To make sure you're walking funny when you leave tonight, if you can walk at all~" She purred. Jasmine obeyed, taking Ennard's balls into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could.

'Oh I'll be walking out alright,' Jasmine thought as she suckedm wanting that massive rod as deep inside of her as she could take it, 'With you riding me like a cock-sock the whole way home~'

* * *

 **Yes, it's true, the next chapter of Jasmine's Harem will indeed be the last chapter. I thought, for awhile, about doing chapters for the phantom animatronics or for the non-canon ones like Lolbit, Electrobab, and Yendo, but I fear they would have made things get far too repetitive. Oh well, next chapter, we'll try to go out with a bang anyway!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alas, the final chapter has come. Let's not be sad, let's instead enjoy the ending of a story.**

* * *

Jasmine went into Fazbear Funland with a frown. It was her last day working there. There was no more fun to have, no more new animatronics for her to meet and fool around with, no other hidden spots for her to find and enjoy. She'd looked the night prior with Ennard. At least she still had her. Walking in with Ennard on her cock, the animatronic's wiry tendrils keeping her attached to Jasmine, made things a little easier.

She had only one job left to do: go through the different locations and make sure everything was in order, the animatronics in their usual place and nothing that looked like a health hazard still out where it could be found.

It was a fitting enough job she supposed, but it was rather upsetting to look back through the places she'd had so much fun before and know that she wouldn't be having anymore from that point onward. After tonight, she'd go back to her normal life of odd jobs and being disrespected both for being a futa, and for being an anthro.

Her only source of comfort was Ennard, but as amazing as she was, she was still going to miss all of the others. That said, as she looked through the first location, she found that she couldn't actually find any of the first five animatronics. 'They probably don't wanna have to say goodbye.' She thought, moving to the next location.

But then she started to get worried when she found that she couldn't find any of the animatronics there either. The toy animatronics, even Mangle and the Puppet, were gone. She checked the back room, and sure enough the Withereds were gone. She supposed it was possible they were avoiding saying goodbye as well, but she was starting to get nervous.

Her worries only increased when she got to the Fazbear Frighthouse and wasn't able to find Golden Bonnie or any of the Nightmare animatronics. She was just about to go and check Circus Baby's Rentals to see if any of them were there, when she heard sound.

It wasn't coming from any of the actual areas that would hold animatronics. "What is it Mistress?" Ennard asked. "It sounds like laughing.." Jasmine said, following the sound to the vents. "Come on."

Ennard got off of Jasmine's member, and they both crawled through the vents. They were longer than the vents in Circus Baby's Rentals. They seemed to be bigger than the vents in all of them actually. After a few solid minutes of climbing through, Jasmine and Ennard dropped out of the vent and landed on a massive, soft bed.

"Surprise!" The cry came from the animatronics, all of them. Every last one of them was here, having evidently been waiting for her. Jasmine looked around the place. It looked like a bedroom, if a bit bigger, as it was able to hold all the different animatronics and Jasmine without feeling crowded and cramped.

"What..what is this place?" Jasmine asked. The Puppet smiled, "If you want, it's your new office." "My what?" Jasmine questioned, confused. "Well..we knew you were gonna be upset about having to leave the Funland," Golden Freddi said, "So a few of us, me, Puppet, Nightmare, Baby, etc, went and had a little talk with the people who run the park."

"Heh, yeah, 'talk'." Balloon Girl giggled, Mangle hushing her. "Anyway, we convinced them that we animatronics need to have someone who can keep track of things at all times. Sure, the security guards are okay for monitoring things directly, but who's gonna keep track of where everything else is? What is someone tries to break in while the security guards are watching the stage? What the place needs is a permanent night guard, someone with a monitor feed of the whole park."

"And if some of the animatronics wonder into her office while she's on the clock, well then she'll just have to deal with it and take what they give~" Nightmare Chica said with a grin. Jasmine's jaw was dropped, "Are..are you serious?"

Baby nodded, "You won't actually get the call until tomorrow morning, but if you take the job, you can stay here and watch over the place, not that the place is ever in any real trouble. Anything goes wrong and the Shadows or Golden Freddi take care of it. Really, we're just getting you a job so we've got a hot piece of ass around the park~" She giggled.

"Basically it's the same job you've been doing the every night so far, but twenty four seven~" Golden Bonnie said with a smile. Jasmine was nearly in tears with how happy she was. Ennard smiled, "Are we staying Mistress?"

"Of course!" She said happily. "Great!" The Puppet set, currently in female form, "Now let's have some fun~!"

Jasmine gave Ennard the order to please as many of the animatronics as she could, and tackled the closest animatronic to her to the bed, which in this case was Bonnie. She kissed him hard as she thrust her cock into his tight hole.

Bonnie groaned, holding onto her. He still wasn't really used to taking it up the ass, but it was starting to feel better, and making Jasmine happy made it worth it no matter what. As she thrust into her, Ennard's tendrils fucked Chica, Balloon Girl, and Shadow Freddy, Mangle using her body's twisted form to both ride Ennard's cock and fuck her pussy at the same time.

Golden Bonnie pinned Toy Bonnie to the bed next to Bonnie and Jasmine, fucking the C-boy aggressively. Jasmine smirked, reaching over and smacking Golden Bonnie's ass, making him moan and thrust harder into Toy Bonnie. Soon Nightmare Bonnie joined in as well, pinning Shadow Bonnie and fucking him. The three rammed the Bonnies hard, Withered Bonnie approaching from behind.

Jasmine cried out in surprise and pleasure as she felt Withered Bonnie's cock thrust into her pussy, letting her thrust deeper into Bonnie as the force of his thrusts were added to her own. Bonnie cried out as Jasmine's cock hit his prostate, making him clench tightly around her cock.

Jasmine groaned, her hands moving to grab and squeeze Nightmare and Golden Bonnie's asses, pushing two fingers into each, making them thrust into Toy and Shadow Bonnie harder as well.

Jasmine came first, her ass clenching tightly around Withered Bonnie's cock and as she unloaded her cum into Bonnie's ass, making him cry out and reach his peak, cumming onto his own stomach and chest.

Jasmine moved, straddling Bonnie and beginning to ride him as Withered Bonnie lined up to her ass, thrusting into her and double teaming her with Bonnie. Nightmare and Golden Bonnie held Shadow and Toy Bonnie against each other, back to back as they fucked them harder, the two C-boy Bonnie's turning their hips to make out heatedly as they were railed against each other.

Jasmine moaned loudly, bucking her hips hard to take both Bonnie cocks as she turned her head to check on Ennard. Mangle and Funtime Foxy seemed to be working out their differences, and Ennard was being dominated by Freddy and Nightmare Freddy fucking her ass and mouth respectively, Balloon Girl deep-throating the herm as her wire tendrils fucked her.

The sight of this made Jasmine get tighter around Bonnie and his Withered form, getting closer. A few more minutes of thrusting in sync and she came hard again with a pleasured yelp, Bonnie and Withered Bonnie unloading into her as she did.

They pulled out of her, letting Golden Bonnie and Nightmare Bonnie have their turns. Toy and Shadow Bonnie were scissoring nearby as Jasmine was forced onto her fours, Nightmare Bonnie grabbing her head and thrusting into her mouth to skull fuck her as Golden Bonnie lined up to her pussy, ramming into it hard as he smacked her ass roughly.

Jasmine moaned around Nightmare Bonnie's cock, moaning louder when Toy Chica's sweet lips sealed around her cock, sucking it as her own Nightmare form fucked her from behind. Jasmine bucked her hips harder, wanting to push her cock deeper into Toy Chica's mouth and throat, as well as take Nightmare and Golden Bonnie's cocks deeper.

Nightmare Chica seemed to get off on dominating her toy equivalent, and forced Toy Chica to take Jasmine's entire cock as she hilted herself in her pussy, cumming hard into her. The moaning of Toy Chica around Jasmine's cock pushed her over the edge just a few moments before the Bonnies came into her.

They pulled back as Nightmare Chica lifted Toy Chica, turning her around so her tight ass was on display for Jasmine. Seeing that the two cunt boy Bonnies were still busy tribbing themselves silly, Jasmine moved to Toy Chica, thrusting into her ass to double fuck her with Nightmare Chica.

She and Nightmare Chica found a rhythm together and slammed their entire lengths into the tight little toy animatronic between them, feeling her tense and squirm and moan as they hit deeper and deeper with each thrust. Jasmine was glad to last longer than one of them for once tonight, Toy Chica cumming hard and squeezing tighter around them both before they thrust as deeply into her as she could and came together, creaming the toy animatronic.

Jasmine pulled out, panting as she laid down, her member sticking straight up in the air. Toy Bonnie and Shadow Bonnie were looking for their turns next it seemed, and straddled Jasmine's face and cock respectively, riding her together.

Jasmine moaned, thrusting up into Shadow Bonnie as her tongue pushed into Toy Bonnie's pussy, stirring it aggressively as her fingers teased the toy animatronic's ass. Shadow Bonnie moaned, locking her legs underneath Jasmine to ride her harder and leaning over to grope her chest, making it feel even better as she forced her cock up deeper into the shadow animatronic.

They leaned over, kissing each other again as they rode Jasmine. Toy Bonnie was pretty sure Shadow Bonnie was trying to make Shadow Freddy jealous, and was more than willing to help him out, leaning over more to play with Shadow Bonnie's ass as they made out on top of Jasmine.

They came together after a few more minutes, switching places and riding Jasmine just as hard. Jasmine reached her peak again fast, pumping cum up into Toy Bonnie after just a few minutes, then again when they came together.

Shadow Freddy came over to take Shadow Bonnie away, no doubt to fuck him so hard he could float straight afterwards. Jasmine got up for more fun, but was already starting to get winded. She was outnumbered by a lot.

Ballora called her over to the chair she was sitting in, "I think I can help with that." She said. Jasmine went over, and Ballora took out a small cup of a thick, clear liquid. "Drink this. It'll help give you better stamina, like us." Ballora said with a smile.

Jasmine nodded and took the cup, "What.. is it exactly?" "I'd rather not say." Ballora said, blushing lightly. Considering everything Jasmine had done with and to the animatronics, she wasn't sure what substance she could be about to drink that would cause such a reaction, and so decided not to ask questions. She downed the thick drink, which tasted a lot like cum she decided, but with something else she couldn't place quite place.

Immediately Jasmine felt refreshed and energized, her member growing stiff again. "That should be enough to last you all night." Ballora said happily, "Now if you wouldn't mind returning the favor~?" She said, spreading her legs wide.

Jasmine grinned, getting down and burying her tongue inside Ballora's pussy, moaning at her taste and the spurred on by the pleasured groans the ballerina animatronic gave. Jasmine lifted her hands to tease Ballora's clit as she ate her out, pinching it hard as two fingers on her free hand jammed into her ass.

Ballora groaned, getting wetter and closer every second. She bucked her hips against Jasmine's face, wanting more. "D-deeper~ deeper~" She moaned louder, Jasmine complying eagerly and forcing her tongue as deeply into Ballora as she could.

Ballora held Jasmine's head against her pussy with both hands as she came, moaning loudly as she soaked Jasmine's face. Jasmine licked her lips eagerly, standing up and stepping back, "My turn~" She purred, moaning when she felt Ballora's toes rubbing against her cock.

Ballora rubbed her feet against Jasmine's cock, then began stroking her length with them, squeezing her soft, skilled feet tightly around her shaft and jerking her hard and fast with them. Jasmine moaned, loving how her feet felt against her cock and wanting more. Ballora stroked faster, going from base to tip with her feet, her toes curling around the her shaft.

Jasmine shuddered, her member twitching before cumming and painting Ballora's feet white with cum. Ballora held up her cum covered feet, wiggling her toes and letting Jasmine admire her work. Jasmine gave one of her feet a long, slow lick to take some of the cum off before moving closer.

She held Ballora's legs together, thrusting between her strong legs and groaning at how soft and smooth she felt around her cock. Ballora seemed to enjoy her legs being used for sex, and let Jasmine continue thrusting between them, her tip rubbing against Ballora's pussy when she did.

It didn't take long for Ballora's sexy legs to make Jasmine cum again, covering her legs and chest before pushing her legs more so they were nearly behind Ballora's head as she thrust into her pussy. The position made Ballora's already tight pussy even tighter as Jasmine thrust into her.

Ballora tried to keep her hips moving in rhythm with Jasmine's, but she hardly needed to. Jasmine's were moving like a machine, pumping hard and fast to fuck Ballora's tight cunt rougher and faster. Ballora gripped the chair so tightly it was at risk of breaking.

Ballora cried out as she came, her pussy clenching tightly around Jasmine, keeping the squirrel girl's cock inside of her as she came as well, pumping Ballora full of hot cum. Ballora slumped in the chair, sighing in satisfaction as Jasmine pulled out.

"Jasmine, come help us with this~" Freddy called to her. Jasmine hurried over and saw Freddy, Withered Foxy, and the Puppet, currently in male form, standing around Jasmine, who seemed to be pretending again, this time in the form of a schoolgirl. Where she'd gotten the outfit, Jasmine had no earthly idea, but she looked amazing in it.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Jasmine asked. "This student has been very disobedient. Cutting classes, turning in work late, even talking back to her teachers." Puppet said. "It's clear she needs some kind of punishment." Freddy added.

"P-please, I'm sorry." Baby said, her face in an exaggerated pout. Jasmine smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Baby over so she was laying over her lap. "We do not accept behavior like this young lady~" She purred, lifting Baby's schoolgirl skirt and bringing her hand down hard on Baby's ass, making her yelp. Jasmine sacked her ass again harder, then again, and again. She kept spanking Baby, who struggled not to moan, not wanting to be out of character.

When Baby's ass was bright red, Jasmine said, "Now, are you ready to behave like a good girl?" Baby nodded, "Y-yes ma'am." She said. "Good. Now show us that you're a good girl by pleasing us~" Jasmine said.

Withered Foxy pushed down on Baby's shoulders, pushing her to her knees. She gasped dramatically when when all four of them pushed their cocks closer to her. Freddy and Withered Foxy grabbed her hands, bringing them to their cocks where she began stroking them. The Puppet floated down, pulling her into his lap and thrusting up into her pussy, making her yelp as Jasmine pushed her head down on her cock.

Baby gagged as Jasmine grabbed her by her pigtails, moving her head along her cock aggressively. Jasmine groaned, thrusting into the clown girl's throat as she stroked Freddy and Withered Foxy, and bounced on the Puppet's cock.

"That's it~ good girl~" Jasmine moaned, fucking Baby's throat harder. Baby moaned around her shaft, bucking her hips against the Puppet harder as she stroked faster, bringing them all closer as she got closer as well.

The Puppet and Baby came first, the former grunting as he unloaded cum into her pussy and the latter groaning louder around Jasmine's cock as she took it to the base. Jasmine grit her teeth as she got close, pulling out so she could coat Baby's face in cum with Freddy and Withered Foxy, who came with her and covered Baby's face in seed.

Baby panted, licking her lips. "We aren't done with you yet young lady~" Jasmine purred, standing up from the bed. They held Baby up, Jasmine and Freddy lining their cocks up to her pussy, the Puppet and Withered Foxy to her ass, "Let's see how much you can stretch~"

All four thrust in hard, Baby screaming out at the top of her lungs as they forced her walls apart hard. They all grunted and groaned as they pushed their rods inside of her, moving chaotically at first, but finding a rhythm together before too long, and hammering into her in unison.

Baby took it all, her eyes glazing over and her tongue lulling out in bliss as she was quad-fucked roughly. Baby came within the first few minutes, clenching tightly around all four of them, making them thrust harder into her to compensate.

She came again minutes later, then again later when they were getting close. Baby was all but unconscious by the time the four of them came, flooding her body with cum and making her look several months pregnant by how much had filled her body. Her eyes rolled back, and she blacked out.

"Looks like she's all tired out." Freddy said, Jasmine nodding as she panted. "Guess we'll have to find someone else to gang-fuck." The Puppet said, grinning at Jasmine as she shifted into D-girl form, her member growing larger.

Jasmine squeaked in surprise as she was grabbed. Nightmare Freddy approached to help them fuck her. Freddy and Withered Foxy thrust into her pussy together, Puppet and Nightmare Freddy seeing how much they could make her ass stretch as they fucked it together. Jasmine screamed out louder than Baby had, her own member twitching and throbbing against Freddy's soft fur.

Naturally, none of them were able to do much moving at first. Jasmine was tight enough around one cock, and having once in made the other tighter. All four of them working together still took a bit of effort. With their strength, they could have just forced themselves in down to the base in one go, but they didn't want to actually hurt her. Jasmine did whatever little she could to help, moving her hips in rhythm with them to help get them deeper inside of her.

Several minutes later all were inches deeper and still going strong. Jasmine came hard onto Freddy, Withered Foxy, and herself, but no one seemed to mind. If anything they seemed to enjoy it, picking up the pace after she came. Jasmine came again minutes later, when all four were getting close to their base inside of her, and both of her holes were being stretched far passed the point a human's body would have given out entirely.

Jasmine screamed in ecstasy when she came the third time, clenching so tight around the four animatronics that it actually prevented them from cumming for a few seconds. Freddy and Nightmare Freddy stayed hilted inside of her pussy and ass as they came, Withered Foxy and the Puppet pulling out to cover her in their seed. All of them pulled away when they were done, letting Jasmine lay down.

Jasmine was tired, but Ballora had been right about whatever that drink had been, and the squirrel girl was back up for more in a matter of minutes, the Puppet in full female form and straddling her. Jasmine grinned, pulling the Puppet down by her hips, both moaning as Jasmine's cock penetrated her tight pussy. As Puppet rode Jasmine, the ten Minireenas crawled up onto the bed with them, their members stiff and eager for fun.

Jasmine opened her mouth eagerly, letting two of them thrust into her mouth as two crawled underneath her and thrust up into her ass. Two others climbed onto Puppet and Jasmine's chests and thrust their cocks between their tits for pleasure. Jasmine couldn't see the remaining four Minireenas, as they were behind the Puppet. She could only imagine what kind of positioning they had worked out for two of them to be able to thrust into Jasmine's pussy and the Puppet's ass as well without disrupting any of the other movement going on.

The Puppet moaned, riding Jasmine harder as the Minireenas fucked them, taking extra pleasure from the little D-girls. The Puppet came first, Jasmine following shortly after and filling the Puppet's pussy. The Minireenas kept going for a few minutes before all cumming together, letting out massive amounts of seed for how small they were and painting both of them white with their cum before heading away; likely to do the same to someone else next.

As Jasmine caught her breath, not pulling out of the Puppet, she groaned as the Puppet shifted into C-boy form, clenching tighter around her cock. Resisting the urge to hold the Puppet's head against the bed and fuck her into oblivion, Jasmine instead called over Toy Freddy and Nightmare Chica. "He's got two more holes~" Jasmine purred, turning the Puppet around so his cute little ass was on display. Toy Freddy laid down, and Jasmine lowered the Puppet so that his ass was speared by Toy Freddy's cock, leaving his mouth open for Nightmare Chica to grab and start fucking.

The Puppet relished the attention almost more than the actual pleasure of being triple fucked. Almost. He moaned around Nightmare Chica's cock as it savaged his throat, Jasmine and Toy Freddy ramming deeper and deeper into his pussy and ass until the tips of their cocks were very nearly touching inside of him; or at least that's how the sensation felt to him.

The Puppet came twice as he was triple teamed, once about five minutes after they'd started, then a second time after Toy Freddy came, pumping his ass full of hot cum. Jasmine pulled out to cover his chest in seed as Nightmare Chica hilted her cock in his throat and came as deeply in it as possible. She picked the Puppet up as he shifted into futa mode, and took her away to rail elsewhere.

Jasmine looked down at Toy Freddy, grinning. She positioned her legs on either side of his head, lowering her head and taking his cock into her mouth and sucking on it while she thrust her own into his mouth. Toy Freddy began to suck Jasmine off as she did the same for him, neither noticing that Withered Freddy or Golden Freddi were approaching until the former had his cock lined up to Toy Freddy's ass and the latter's massive rod to Jasmine's pussy.

Both moaned around each other's shafts as the two new cocks rammed into the aggressively, not bothering to be gently as they stuffed Jasmine and Toy Freddy hard together. Jasmine wondered if Withered Freddy especially enjoyed fucking Toy Freddy, or if he was just another warm hole to fuck. Either way, he hammered away at the Toy animatronic's ass harder with every thrust as Golden Freddi forced her cock deeper into cunt.

Toy Freddy and Jasmine clenched tightly around Withered Freddy and Golden Freddi's cocks as they got closer, and soon filled each other's mouths with cum moments before Withered Freddy and Golden Freddi unloaded cum into them together. They panted for a few moments, then Withered Freddy pulled Jasmine up. Golden Freddi prepared to hilt her large cock inside of Toy Freddy and Withered Freddy brought Jasmine over to Funtime Freddy and Withered Chica.

Jasmine started on her knees, gripping and stroking Withered and Funtime Freddy while she buried her tongue in Withered Chica's wet pussy. Bonbon climbed down Jasmine's body and began sucking her cock eagerly as she did so. Bonbon got her to cum, covering the little hand-puppet animatronic's face with her seed before Jasmine got the other three to cum and paint her face.

All four of them moved closer to lick her face clean, which got her member stiffer than it already had been before they shifted positions. Toy Freddy and Withered Freddy moved to fuck Jasmine's ass together while Withered Chica began to ride her cock. Bonbon climbed onto Jasmine's face for her to lick...Jasmine wasn't even sure. All she knew it that it made him moan louder than being triple fucked made her moan against him, so she kept going.

Withered Chica bounced harder on Jasmine's cock, her tits bouncing with her movement. Funtime and Withered Freddy grunted as they worked together to stretch Jasmine's asshole as much as wide as they could together. They came first together, and the feeling of their hot seed flooding Jasmine's ass sent her over the edge and she came into Withered Chica. Withered Chica let out a shriek of pleasure as she came, her juices washing over Jasmine's cock. Moments later, Bonbon seemed to cum as well. His cum washed over her like it would if it were coming from a pussy, but was thick and white like male seed. Jasmine would perhaps never know the mystery of Bonbon's sex.

Jasmine had to sit down and catch her breath for awhile. It seemed whatever solution Ballora had given her had its limits and took more time to work if Jasmine was going to be in constant motion. When she felt her energy returning, she went to Chica, who was laying back groping her chest, Balloon Girl's head buried between her legs while the smaller animatronic fingered herself.

Jasmine first moved over and pushed her member between Chica's breasts. She moaned as Chica happily squeezed her tits around her cock and began to stroke her with it. She couldn't suck on Jasmine's tip do to her beak, but she could still lick it as she tit-fucked her. Jasmine moaned, thrusting between Chica's soft, large breasts. Looking up and seeing this made Balloon Girl's fingers pump harder into her sopping wet pussy as her tongue stirred Chica's.

Jasmine pulled back when she came, shooting several thick ropes of cum onto Chica's lovely tits. Chica moaned, rubbing it in. Jasmine moved back, pushing Balloon Girl's fingers out of the way as she thrust into her tight pussy, the second tightest of all the animatronics; rivalled only by the Bidybabs. Jasmine grunted as she fucked Balloon Girl, forcing her cock into her hard and pushing her head against Chica's eager cunt.

Chica came a few moments later, soaking Balloon Girl's face and leaving the smaller animatronic to lay there moaning as Jasmine slammed her entire length into her tight pussy for a few minutes longer. She would have cum inside of her, but was afraid it would hurt her too much, and instead pulled out, turning Balloon Girl around fast to give her a hot, thick facial like she knew she loved.

Balloon Girl shuddered, cumming as she licked the seed from her lips, but left the rest of Jasmine's cum on her face as she moved over, straddling Chica's face and beginning to ride her beak as Jasmine pushed her cock into Chica's pussy. Chica's moaning caused her beak to vibrate inside of Balloon Girl, making her moan and ride it harder. The feeling of Chica's hot, wet pussy squeezing around her cock brought back a sense of nostalgia for Jasmine. It had been less than a month ago sure, but it felt like so long ago that she had began to love these animatronics, her fear replaced with lust.

She reached down, groping Chica's ass as she pumped into her. Chica's legs locked around Jasmine's waist as she thrust into her faster, forcing her throbbing cock deeper into her. She could feel Chica getting closer, the pleasure of being fucked while Balloon Girl took advantage of her beak was overwhelming her in the best way. Balloon Girl had made it down to the base of Chica's cock, preventing her from opening it at all and making it difficult to breath. Any breath she did get was filled with the overpowering scent of Balloon Girl's juices.

Balloon Girl came hard, Jasmine following her. Jasmine grit her teeth, holding out for a few moments longer and continuing to thrust into Chica's pussy as it got tighter from her climax before reaching her peak and flooding her cunt with cum. Jasmine pulled out, stepping away to find more fun as Chica asked Balloon Girl to keep riding her beak, evidently taking some thrill in the smaller animatronic controlling her.

As Jasmine looked around for who to have fun with next, she was grabbed and pulled up into the air. Mangle had been waiting on the ceiling above, and now had Jasmine all to herself, if only for awhile. She kissed Jasmine passionately as her twisted body wrapped around Jasmine's like a snake, her cock penetrating Jasmine's pussy. Jasmine moaned, bucking her hips against Mangle as her heads moved down, both sucking on Jasmine's nipples while Mangle's cock lined up to Jasmine's mouth and thrust in hard.

Jasmine sucked it eagerly, letting Mangle continue to fuck her how she wanted, loving it all. Mangle squeezed Jasmine's body tighter as she pleased her, making Jasmine squirm in the mental bindings of her body. Mangle's cock forced itself deeper into Jasmine's throat as Jasmine's was forced deeper into her pussy, which got tighter and tighter every moment.

Soon they both came together, Mangle filling Jasmine's throat and mouth with seed and Jasmine pumping cum into Mangle's eager pussy. Mangle kissed Jasmine, swallowing some of her own cum in the process. Mangle lowered Jasmine back onto the bed and crawled off, possibly in search of one of the other versions of Foxy to fuck. Jasmine meanwhile, found two of the immediately.

Nightmare Foxy grabbed Jasmine and pulled her into his lap. Jasmine moaned as her pulled her onto his cock, making her ride him reverse cowgirl style as he pulled her arms down. Foxy, the classic, approached, grinning at her. At first Jasmine expected Foxy to double team her with his nightmare version. Instead, Foxy straddled her, her cock rubbing between his asscheeks for a few moments before he lined her up properly and pushed his hips down to take her inside.

Jasmine moaned, thrusting up into Foxy. The weight on the other animatronic on her pushed Jasmine down harder on Nightmare Foxy's cock, letting her take him deeper. Nightmare Foxy's hard, aggressive thrusts up into her let Jasmine force her cock deeper into Foxy's ass. Foxy grunted, as like Bonnie he was more used to being on the giving rather than the receiving end of things, and was still getting used to it.

He started to moan with Jasmine when her cock found and hit his prostate. Foxy's walls clenched tightly around Jasmine's cock when it hit his button, making him that much tighter around her. She grunted, the pleasure making her pussy squeeze tighter around Nightmare Foxy, who thrust harder up into Jasmine in response to the tightness, making her hit Foxy's prostate harder.

The cycle of pleasure kept going, building inside all three of them. All three of their cocks throbbed with the desire to cum, but it was Jasmine, who was both taking and giving a cock, who reached the edge first. Her pussy clamped down around Nightmare Foxy as she came hard into Foxy's ass, painting his prostate white. Foxy cried out at the feeling of her hot cum filling his insides, his cock erupted with cum.

Nightmare Fox reached his climax last, groaning loudly as he pumped hot spurt after spurt into Jasmine's eager pussy. Foxy got up off of her, likely planning on topping her next, only to be pinned by Nightmare Foxy, who wanted to fuck his tight little fox ass next. Jasmine got up to fuck Nightmare Foxy, but was grabbed by the one form of Foxy she hadn't been with yet, Funtime Fioxy.

She kissed her, then pinned Jasmine beneath her. Jasmine giggled, enjoying it when Funtime Foxy got rough. The other futa took a few moments to line up, and when Jasmine looked, she saw that Funtime Foxy had both lined her cock up to Jasmine's pussy, and Jasmine's up to hers at the same time. A jerk of her hips pushed them both into each other together.

Jasmine and Funtime Foxy moaned together happily, both thrusting their hips to fuck and be fucked deeper by the other futa. The pleasure of fucking in this manner was so intense, neither of them noticed Nightmare Fredbear approaching until he had both of his cocks lined up, one to Jasmine's ass, the other to Funtime Foxy's. They both shrieked in pleasure when he thrust into them. Jasmine's ass had been stretched so much by this point that Nightmare Fredbear's was possibly the only cock left that could stretch her further, and Funtime Foxy hadn't been stretched yet at all, making her extra tight around the double-cocked animatronic.

Funtime Foxy kissed Jasmine hard, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth and battling hers as they forced their hip together harder, Nightmare Fredbear grunting as he roughly re-shaped both of their asses around his massive cocks, the biggest in the room. Jasmine came hard after about five more minutes, her climax triggering Funtime Foxy's. They came again twice more over the course of the thirty minutes Nightmare Fredbear spent destroying their holes before completely filling them to the brim with cum.

Funtime Foxy screamed in pleasure with Jasmine before passing out on top of her. Nightmare Fredbear didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, that Funtime Foxy had blacked out, as he picked her up and lined both of his cocks up to her pussy. Jasmine watched the show eagerly, stroking herself as she rested. She squeaked in surprise when a cock ring, one that appeared to be made out of shadows, appeared around her cock, preventing her from cumming.

Shadow Bonnie's attempts to make Shadow Freddy jealous had evidently paid off, and now Shadow Freddy was taking his revenge. Nightmare, it seemed, had joined him. She dropped onto her face, making Jasmine eat her out as Shadow Freddy rode her cock, leaving the c-ring on so Jasmine couldn't cum no matter how much pleasure she felt. Jasmine groaned, thrusting hard up into Shadow Freddy, hoping that if she made him cum enough times, she'd be allowed to cum as well.

No such luck. Shadow Freddy and Nightmare kept riding Jasmine, switching placed whenever they came so Jasmine had to lick her own cum out of the pussy she was eating, getting rougher on her cock each time, for over an hour. Jasmine's cock was swollen with the several orgasms her body had tried to have, but hadn't been able to. After the hour and a half mark, they both got up, seeming tired.

"Think we should let her off the hook now?" Shadow Freddy asked Nightmare. "Not a chance." Nightmare laughed, grinding her heel against Jasmine's cock to torture it. She wanted to cum so bad it hurt, but she'd be lying to herself if she tried to say she didn't get a massive thrill out of being dominated like this. She figured Shadow Freddy and Nightmare probably knew she was enjoying it, as she doubted that they'd just torture her.

They spent the next thirty minutes riding her tongue and cock with their asses instead, moaning happily. After they'd both cum twice more, they dragged Jasmine, cock still bound, over to Ennard. She had her wire tendrils fucking all eight Bidybabs. Shadow Freddy had one of the Bidybabs ride her face, the other her cock. "You mistress says she wants you to make sure every single Bidybab rides her cock for at least ten minutes, and she wants you to cock as big as it can get inside her pussy, and as many tendrils in her ass as you can fit, understand?"

"Are you sure?" Ennard asked, seeing Jasmine squirming desperately beneath the Bidybabs. "You're not questioning your mistress are you?" Nightmare questioned. Ennard shook her head, "Of course not! I'll make sure to follow those rules exactly." She said, Jasmine whimpering, "Anything else?" "Yes," Shadow Freddy said, "Jasmine will be very unhappy if that rind comes off of her cock. Don't let it come off, not even once. And after Jasmine's fucked the Bidybabs, be sure to suck her cock as hard as you can for as long as you can until she says to stop." Ennard nodded, and got to work.

The Bidybabs made sure there was always something on her face so she couldn't call Ennard off. Her cock grew bigger than Nightmare Fredbear's before ramming into Jasmine's pussy and stretching it harder than anyone else in the room could have. Her stomach bulged with the size of it as the Bidybabs rode Jasmine's poor, abused cock one by one, Ennard's tendrils assaulting deeper and deeper inside of her ass.

The desire to cum overwhelmed Jasmine's mind as it was denied every few minutes. Soon the Bidybabs were riding her, and Ennard began to suck her cock. This, perhaps, was the most torturous possible part. Ennard's mouth was enough to make Jasmine cum in less than five minutes, it had been built expressly to make Jasmine's cock cum as hard and as quickly as possible. And being unable to cum while Ennard sucked her off with all her skill, with no intention of stopping until told, and no way of telling her to...the term 'pleasure hell' was the only one that seemed adequate.

Ennard moaned around Jasmine's cock, as there were two Bidybabs sucking on her balls, two eating out her ass, and two eating out her pussy as well. The remaining two here sucking on Jasmine's nipples to make the pleasure hell even stronger, and riding her face to prevent her from saying anything to Ennard. After a straight hour of this, The bidybab was too tired to keep going, but the next in the line took his place.

Jasmine had no idea how long it was when the last of the Bidybabs lost consciousness and fell off of her face. All she knew is that she screamed for Ennard to stop sucking and get on her fours. Ennard obeyed, and Jasmine made her she was as deep inside of Ennard's pussy as physically possible when she demanded the C-ring be removed. Ennard manipulated the tendrils inside of her body, pulling the c-ring off. Jasmine and Ennard screamed louder than anyone had that night, possibly louder than anyone had in the twenty five nights Jasmine had been there.

Ennard fell to the bed, unconscious from several hours of backed up cum filling her body. Jasmine collapsed on top of her, her cock still inside of her, plugging the cum inside of her. She knew herms could traditionally get pregnant, but doubted that Ennard could, and if she could, Jasmine wouldn't mind knocking her up. Her only thoughts were on what she'd do to get back at Shadow Freddy, and on how much fun her new job, and her new life, would be.

* * *

 **And that was all she wrote! Fuck, I'm actually proud of this finale, much longer than I expected it to be. Same for the whole story really. But hey, just because I liked it, didn't mean you did (though it'd be odd for you to have made it all the way to the finale if you didn't). Tell me, what was your least favorite part of this? What could have done better? Was there something you expected to happen that just didn't? Or did something happen that you just wish didn't?**

 **And by that same token, what did you like about this story? Did you have a favorite chapter or a favorite scene? Maybe a favorite animatronic? And that's favorite animatronic in this story not your favorite from the games, though feel free to put that down to if you like. What kind of FNaF stories would you like to see in the future?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
